


逢魔时代

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 格里莫广场12号是最干净的地方，因为有无数的家用小精灵拿着百洁布和水桶到处清理。但格里莫广场12号也是最肮脏的地方，因为那里藏污纳垢，可以容下一切荒唐。卡西奥佩娅·布莱克生于1962年，是西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉·布莱克的第四个女儿。她于1967年前往格里莫广场12号，并在那里度过了自己的余生。“当漆黑的夜幕降临这个世界时，没有人会发现我们彼此相爱。”*雷古勒斯x卡西奥佩娅，堂兄妹骨科（此处高亮）*布莱克家族群像，时间跨度1967-1997，经历两次伏地魔大战，故名“逢魔时代”*部分人物性格偏激化处理，OOC预警





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01

小天狼星刚刚打开门的时候并没有听见人的声音。

他是单独过来的，因为他料想这里不会有人了。他已经快二十年没来过格里莫广场十二号了，但是第一眼看上去，这里和以前没有丝毫差别。惨白的月光从冰冷的玻璃窗外透进来，古老的家具滋生出枯瘦的阴影，一块黑色的布盖在沙发上，茶几上摆着一本封面快要掉下的书，客厅里的座钟居然时间还是对的，夜里十时三十九分。

看来克利切还活着。西里斯如是想。

通往楼梯的地毯上一尘不染，干净得让他起了警惕。但是这里实在是太安静了，一丝丝人的痕迹都没有。他的脚步声比刚进门的时候大了一些，在空荡荡的房间里形成了一道回音。

正当他打算去二楼看看的时候，远远地，一件松松垮垮的白色睡袍突然飘了过来，怔怔地站在他面前的阴影里。

“你是谁？”他下意识地拔出魔杖。

白色睡袍的一角拖在地板上。那个人依旧藏在阴影里，老式汽灯的光绕过餐厅的门照过来，只有一个模糊的人影。

他们二人僵持片刻。

人影动了动，半个身体挪到灯光下。

“你怎么在这。”

她的声音里藏着腐败的甜味，但声音又压得很低，阴冷得让人想到了石底的青苔。第一眼西里斯真的以为她是鬼魂，因为她太苍白了，像一个溺死的人，黑色的长卷发垂在背上，让人容易联想到湖水里繁密的水藻。

他盯着她看了一会儿，终于辨认出了她是谁。

“卡西奥佩娅？”

女人不咸不淡地看了他一眼。

“西里斯，好久不见。”

她彻底走到光下，西里斯这才看清，卡西奥佩娅套了一件布满了法式刺绣的丝绸睡袍，整个人都泛着森冷的白，像是一具精致的骸骨。然而最显眼的，莫过于她手里抱着了一团巨大的毛茸茸的毯子。

她抱着的到底是什么？

西里斯第一反应是一具幼儿或者动物的尸体。这不是没可能。他小时候一直怀疑她会喜欢这类东西，看来准没错。

她拍拍手上的毯子，在客厅里缓慢地兜着圈子，脚踝以下的部位都埋在深粉色的毛绒拖鞋里，踩在地板上一点声音也没有。“我以为你已经死了。”

声音依旧压得很低，像是在顾虑有谁在偷听。

西里斯哼了一声。“我也以为你已经死了。”

她依旧在客厅里踱步，一会儿绕过茶几，一会儿又走到沙发后面，总是低下头摆弄手里那块巨大的奶油色的毯子，绿色的眼睛时不时打量一下西里斯，仿佛他会突然用咒语炸掉这里的屋顶。

也许是她看着毯子的眼神让西里斯心里发毛，他忍不住问。“你手里的是什么？”

她抬头，不答反问。“你来这里干什么？”

“我过来看看，”西里斯皱着眉，“那你呢？你来这里干什么？”

“我住在这里，有问题吗？”她不满地扬了扬下巴，“我警告你，不要再重复我的话了。”

卡西奥佩娅手里的一大团毯子发出了软乎乎的“咿呀”声，她低下头细声细语地哄着。西里斯走近一步，几乎要跳起来了。那是个婴儿！

他难以置信地抬高音量。“这个孩子哪来的！”

卡西奥佩娅用目光谴责他突如其来的大嗓门，低下头拍着自己的孩子，压低了声音说道。“我的。”

“你的？”西里斯惊讶地瞪着他。梅林可以给他作证，他从来不觉得卡西奥佩娅有能力当母亲，她就像个他母亲豢养在家里的小宠物。

她沿着楼梯努努下巴。“我和雷古勒斯的。”

西里斯更惊讶了。“你们都活着？！”

“为什么不？”一个身形消瘦的男人不知何时站在了楼梯上。他和西里斯很像，但因为脸色苍白，看起来文弱许多。他伸手揽过卡西奥佩娅的肩，转而看向西里斯，灰色的眼睛警惕而机敏地盯着他。“所以，西里斯，我们是不是该讨论一下你回来的原因？”

\--

 

西里斯答应邓布利多，他愿意把格里莫广场12号捐赠给凤凰社当指挥部，原因无他，这里的隐蔽性在巫师的咒语下达到了极致。非常适合当指挥部，因为没有人能找到这里。

然而他丝毫没有想过雷古勒斯还活着。同理，还有卡西奥佩娅。

他原以为自己要收回之前的承诺，但雷古勒斯的让步来得令人猝不及防。

“一楼和二楼随便你怎么折腾，房间足够多了，你想把它们全部拆掉然后建一个马戏团也行，”雷古勒斯坐在茶室里，搅拌了一会儿白瓷杯里的浓茶，“但是不能上楼。”

西里斯嘲弄地笑了一声。“你的语气像是在分家。”

雷古勒斯端起茶杯喝了一口。“事实上，我以为我正在做这件事。”

“所以你当年是逃走了。”西里斯猛地把话题往十几年前拽了回去。

“是的。我不愿再支持他。他不是一位值得追随的领袖。”

“哈，非常超前的领悟。”

“我不是来听你说教的，西里斯，当年我拿到了这个。”雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅对望一眼，她点点头，然后走向另一间房间，几记极轻微的抽屉滑动的声音之后，卡西奥佩娅回来了，把一个东西放在了茶几上。

一个精美的挂坠盒静静地躺着，黑镶金的表面在灯光下闪着妖异的光。

雷古勒斯简短地说。“把它交给邓布利多，我想他知道那是什么。”

西里斯怀疑地盯着他，又扫了一眼坐在他身边的卡西奥佩娅。“那你们为什么之前不去？”

“之前，”卡西奥佩娅警惕地看了他一眼，“万一他把雷古勒斯抓去阿兹卡班呢？” 她站起身把挂坠盒拿在手里，“这个可以给凤凰社，但是你一定要让他们放过雷古勒斯……他为了毁掉这个差点献出生命，他不能去阿兹卡班。”

她的这幅模样，可能归功于那头黑色的长卷发，让西里斯想到了贝拉特里克斯，她的亲姐姐。但她的语气让西里斯想到了纳西莎，她的另一位亲姐姐。反正她们都不是什么好人。于是他冷漠地笑了一声。

“没问题，反正现在阿兹卡班已经关不住食死徒了。”

卡西奥佩娅面无表情地抿了抿嘴，墨绿色的眼睛逼视着西里斯。这是她精神高度紧张的标志。“西里斯。”

“你手里已经有我们的把柄了，我们不敢轻举妄动，”雷古勒斯开口道，“难道你还不满意么？”

时隔多年，他们依旧无法好好相处，就像十几年前一样。

“行。”西里斯接过挂坠盒，小心翼翼地把它藏进口袋里，站起身朝门外走去，似乎一刻也不想多留，“我今晚就会去找邓布利多。他们最迟后天就会搬进来，劝你们尽快收拾。”

凤凰社指挥部搬入之后，他们还是难免互相照面。西里斯花了一段时间才发现，孩子有两个，因为住在楼上的两位都没有和他介绍家庭成员的打算。那个总是被他们俩抱在手里的是个女婴，莱克丽丝；还有个更大一些的男孩，看上去不会超过六岁，他听见过雷古勒斯叫他珀尔修斯。

照面的原因十有八九和珀尔修斯有关。

这个男孩对新来的凤凰社充满了好奇，他也从来没有见过那么人，所以男孩总是悄无声息地溜到一楼或者二楼，找一个隐蔽的小角落偷听偷看，比如躲在沙发后面，或者衣帽架后面，再或者书架后面，只露出上半张脸，黑色的头发略微打着卷，灰色的大眼睛里写满了谨慎和机敏。这让西里斯轻而易举地想到小时候的雷古勒斯，而这个想法让他感到不适。

和画像上满嘴“泥巴种”、“叛徒”和“杂种”的布莱克夫人不同，男孩很安静，也非常礼貌。上次他跑去厨房，趴在门框上看韦斯莱太太烤土豆，她问他要不要尝尝今天上午新烤的曲奇，男孩很规矩地说“谢谢您，但是不用了”，再比如某次他藏在衣帽架后边，卢平过来拿外套的时候发现了这个不知道藏了多久的小家伙，男孩抱着膝盖坐在地上，抬起头对他说过“晚上好，先生”。

不知道是因为父母的告诫，还是生性腼腆，男孩不和他们交谈，简单的问候已经是社交往来的最高限度。大部分时候他都会直勾勾地盯着双胞胎在捣鼓什么好玩的，或者一言不发地藏在角落里新奇地看着人来人往。他没见过那么多人。

“回你爸爸妈妈身边去。”西里斯不止一次对他这么说。

“为什么？”男孩问，灰色的眼睛充满期待地盯着他。大概知道他是自己的伯父，也是自己的堂舅。如果是旁人这么对他说话，他大概早就跑开了。

西里斯皱着眉，他不是很知道应该怎么和一个年幼版的雷古勒斯相处。当年就不清楚，现在更加不。“反正，这里不是你该待的地方。”

男孩认真考虑了一会儿他的话，低声反驳道。“但这里是我家。”

西里斯哑口无言，他忘了自己说什么搪塞了过去，也许什么都没说，因为很快雷古勒斯或者卡西奥佩娅就会来找珀尔修斯，把这个过于擅长藏匿自己的男孩带回去。他们并没有责备珀尔修斯，只是让他去做些别的事转移注意力，比如带他一起看书，或者玩一些简单的游戏。有一段时间韦斯莱太太很担心他们会体罚小孩——他们看上去都有些阴郁，像是心理不太健康。但很快她的忧虑不攻自破，因为楼上从来不曾传来高声的喊骂或者孩子的哭闹声，男孩依旧经常偷偷溜下来，行动灵活，精神充沛，并且胳膊和腿部的皮肤完好，没有受伤。

卡西奥佩娅，不得不说，是个和格里莫广场十二号风格高度一致的女主人，她身材修长而线条优美，乌发碧眼红唇，气质阴郁神秘，符合人们一切对于蛇蝎美人的遐想。她有很多件剪裁精致的长裙，每次都配以不同的首饰，一见到他们就难免不流露出警惕和冷漠的神情，像个不常出现的房东，而凤凰社的社员是不受欢迎的房客，看架势不知情的人还以为他们至少欠了一年房租。

雷古勒斯，从外表上来看是大家最熟悉的——因为他长得很像他的哥哥。但他的五官轮廓看上去比西里斯要清淡，也比他苍白得多。他下楼时偶尔会碰见卢平或者西里斯——他唯一几个能算得上打过照面的人，朝他们微微点点头，然后继续找自己擅长玩捉迷藏的孩子，把他带回去。非常古怪的一家人。不少人都在心里如此断言。

布莱克夫人的画像是另一个值得苦恼的问题。因为她生前用永久粘贴咒把画像贴在了一楼，而所有人都没办法解开这个过于顽固的咒语，包括画像上的她自己。她永远在破口大骂，唯有珀尔修斯偶尔经过的时候，她会露出满意的微笑，暂时安静一会儿，甚至试图和自己素未谋面的孙子说上几句，然而温柔的表情往往让她更加令人毛骨悚然。而男孩显然也有点怕她，每次都只是稍微应付几句就找个类似于“妈妈想我了”或者“爸爸要和我一起看书”的理由，然后飞快地消失在旋转的楼梯上。

 

—

 

“晚安，珀尔修斯。”卡西奥佩娅温柔地抚摸了一下男孩的脑袋，吻了吻他的眉心。她只有对待家人的时候才会有这种语气。

珀尔修斯躺在小床上。“妈妈，为什么我不可以到楼下去？”

“因为一楼和二楼现在属于西里斯伯伯，”卡西奥佩娅说道，“他和你爸爸是兄弟，格里莫广场十二号他也有份。”

虽然他被除名了，但血亲始终是血亲。

“那么其他人呢？”男孩抛出了几个他之前注意到的名字，“比如韦斯莱太太，穆迪先生，卢平先生，还有弗雷德和乔治。”

卡西奥佩娅简短地解释道。“他们都是他的客人。”

“我想也是的。”男孩点点头。

“他们在做很危险的事，珀尔修斯，”卡西奥佩娅没忍住，多加了一句，“你爸爸当年差点因为这种危险的事而死。”

“我知道，然后妈妈你救了他。你们为了不被坏人抓到，躲在了家里。”这是男孩听了一整年的睡前故事。

卡西奥佩娅摸了摸男孩的发心。“我想说的是，以后少下楼，尽量不要打扰到他们。他们在做的事需要他们专心。”

“哦。”男孩模糊地应了一声。

卡西奥佩娅亲了亲珀尔修斯的脸颊，开始给他讲一个和巨人有关的睡前故事。男孩没坚持到故事的结尾就眨了眨眼，安稳地睡着了。

虽然已经快要想不起来了，但事实就是，卡西奥佩娅第一次来到格里莫广场十二号的时候和珀尔修斯差不多大，刚好五岁。

身为西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉·布莱克的第四个女儿，她出生在1962年的寒冬。残酷的事实是，这个家庭已经有些厌倦女孩了，西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉都期待着一个男孩，所以给她在起名上也不愿费心过多，直接沿用了西格纳斯祖母的名字。

人生的最初几年里，她没什么玩伴。姐姐们都比她年长太多，她出生那年贝拉特里克斯已经进霍格沃茨，安多米达也差不多了，连纳西莎都七岁了。

德鲁埃拉是在卡西奥佩娅五岁那年突然去世的，一种常见的肝病让她的身体迅速恶化，一年里就要了她的命，这和她酗酒的习惯不无关系。除了卡西奥佩娅以外的三姐妹都记得母亲如何与酒窖里的威士忌和葡萄酒纠缠不清，而父亲对此不闻不问。

很显然，德鲁埃拉不是个多么慈爱温柔的母亲，也不是个能干的女主人——看看贝拉特里克斯就该知道了，她发脾气的样子简直是德鲁埃拉的翻版。婚后的大部分时候，德鲁埃拉都在疑神疑鬼地猜忌丈夫的忠诚，早年还通过一次又一次的生育来证明自己的重要性，后来就开始放任自己沉湎酒精。因为生活苦闷，卡西奥佩娅出生前的那几年她就有一些酗酒的苗头，她出生后的那几年更是满屋子的酒味经久不散。

一家人在家族墓地里草草地告别了女主人，西格纳斯几乎没怎么考虑就小女儿过继给了沃尔布加和奥莱恩，因为“孩子不能没有母亲”，一个温暖得令人心碎的借口，说出去合理而体面。并且过继给自己的姐姐可以免去一大笔安置费，还能保留布莱克的姓氏。

1967年的圣诞前夕，她告别了三位姐姐，在父亲的陪伴下来到了格里莫广场十二号，沃尔布加和奥莱恩都期待着她的到来，早早地让克利切铲清了门前的积雪防止她在路上滑倒。事实上，哪怕真的滑倒了，她也只能爬起来继续前行。

因为她除此之外无路可走。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

莱克丽丝的哭声是她父亲先听见的。雷古勒斯披着睡袍把未满周岁的婴儿从小摇篮里抱了出来，她哭的声音像一只小猫，他晃着婴儿，嘴里哼着不成调的安眠曲。

卡西奥佩娅半梦半醒地从床上坐起来，她熟练地从他手里接过婴儿，捋下睡裙的肩带，把圆润的前胸对着孩子凑了过去。婴儿吞咽了几口仿佛大事落定，不用旁人怎么哄就安稳地睡了。

雷古勒斯抱回婴儿，拍了一会儿，把莱克丽丝再放回隔壁的小摇篮里，顺道去看看珀尔修斯，帮他掖了掖被角。然后他回到卧室，放下了深绿的床帘，床头烛光微弱，光线暧昧，深绿色丝绸上隐约是一片耸动的暗影。

窗外传来了一阵忧郁的风声，已经是1995年的冬天，天气一如既往地糟糕至极。

他们横卧在床榻上的时候会花大量的时间去爱抚和欣赏对方，温存的片刻被窗外的蒸汽拖得漫长，落地的厚实窗帘不透一丝光线，床帘也拉得严严实实，黑暗让他们都放松。他们对彼此的渴望，最初都是出于荷尔蒙和恋慕之心，或许还有对美的冲动，但很快就都异化成了习惯和依赖。他们都不是特别能接受新鲜事物的人，在爱和欲望这件事上也一样。

一件他们两个达成共识的事情是，除了他们两人，另一个珀尔修斯存在的见证者是他们卧室里的床。但同样的问题放到莱克丽丝的身上，他们各持己见，他认为是大理石浴缸，而她的答案从头到尾都是五楼会客室的双人沙发。

五楼的小会客室在西北侧，一间不大的房间，地上铺着棕色的长毛绒地毯，在她小时候墙上贴的是铁灰色的墙纸，后来换成了艳丽而稳妥的勃艮第酒红描金。双人沙发是棕色的，材质是某种不太常见的熊皮或者龙皮。如果挤一挤的话，可以坐下三个人。它一度是个被沃尔布加和奥莱恩遗忘的东西，因为它看上去太过时了，但是不知道为什么它一直没有被克利切拖出去丢掉。她和雷古勒斯都喜欢这个沙发，他喜欢的原因是因为它高度正好。而只有卡西奥佩娅能闻到，它棕色的表面散发着一种冷艳的香气。那种香气让人联想到灰烬，略带苦涩和凉意，闻得多了还有淡淡的烟味和脂粉的甜味，不似活物，但也没有死气。

她第一次察觉到这种诡异的味道时是跪伏在沙发上，刚刚十五岁。她略带惊恐地闭着眼，背对着他，感觉自己正在像案板上的鱼一样被翻开。因为羞怯，也因为期待，她把脸埋在沙发里，突然一股孤独的冷香袭来。

目眩神迷过后，她迷恋上了这个味道，它无限放大了她内心深处的欲望，让她放松也让她心浮气躁，渐渐地步入了迷乱而潮湿的状态。最初的痛楚被香气带来的朦胧氛围冲散了，她完全接纳了他的入侵和一次次撞击，在这种喑哑的香气里飞快地被亲手托上云端，周而复始，快乐像雪崩一样让她的世界只有白茫茫的一片。

她曾经问过雷古勒斯，有没有闻到过沙发上的香味。他说没有。后来她问得多了，他也真的仔仔细细地凑近了沙发闻过，确凿说没有。只有她能闻到。她至今不知道这种味道的来源是什么，这种沙发上能让人情迷意乱的味道就像很多格里莫广场十二号里的事物都一样无解。

卧室回归安静，蜡烛烧尽，室内唯一的光源也消失了，床像一个无声的深渊一样牢靠地拴住他们。再过几个小时，等天亮了，他们刚刚睡醒的儿子会从五楼另一头的卧室“哒哒哒”地跑到他们的房间里，掀开床帘，爬到他们中间。

雷古勒斯套上睡裤，把睡衣的纽扣一颗颗扣好，他发现一件玫瑰灰的睡裙搭在床尾，把它顺手和自己刚刚换下来的睡衣裤一起丢在了洗衣篮里，在衣橱里找到了另一条深紫色的睡裙，把它朝卡西奥佩娅的方向递过去。为了防止精力旺盛的孩子看见父母的赤身裸体，他们不得不这么做。

她把头套进睡裙里，又凉又滑的丝绸像阴冷的溪水一样流遍全身，她躺下，凭感觉把头发理顺，身上的新睡裙散发着一种妩媚而冷淡的香气，也不睡，面朝着他发呆。

“你在想什么？”他拉了拉枕头，平躺下。纵情过后，他们比往常看上去更加淡漠，仿佛一切玩乐都乏善可陈。

“想我们小时候。”

这个话题太大了。他朝她的方向侧过头，亲吻她的额头和太阳穴。“小时候的什么？”

“小时候的格里莫。”她闭上眼。

床帘都拉得死死的，像是四处都是绝壁，他们躺在柔软的织物里，正对着他们上空的是四柱床的华盖，影影绰绰的蜿蜒的花纹描绘着三百年前的富丽堂皇。

因为困倦，也因为要珍惜为数不多的睡眠时间，雷古勒斯没有再追究这个话题。他们紧贴着彼此，无穷无尽的萧索和孤寂里，只有彼此是温暖的，就这样肩膀碰着肩膀，闭上眼，睡意侵蚀了他们。

在格里莫广场十二号最初的很长一段时间，五岁的卡西奥佩娅因为初来乍到而深深不安。沃尔布加和奥莱恩对她笑脸相迎，他们都欢迎这个新来的女儿，因为她是一名布莱克，又乖得像一只不会惹事的小猫。

西格纳斯把女儿送来，他似是有一些妻子遗产的问题没有处理干净，但沃尔布加让他盛情难却，他只好留下来，和格里莫广场十二号的一家吃了一顿便饭。

克利切勤勤恳恳地把热气腾腾的食物摆上了铺着白餐布的长条餐桌。沃尔布加是个身材高挑的女人，一身黑衣，脸颊正中间有一粒黑痣，像是一颗盛气凌人的眼泪，说话的声音非常响亮。相比之下，奥莱恩就显得像一个黑色的影子，没有太能令人印象深刻的特色，沉默寡言，黑色的眼睛永远怀疑地环顾着四周。

西里斯当年七岁，已经有了叛逆的苗头，吃饭的时候从来不和任何人交谈——和自己的母亲顶嘴不算交谈。

沃尔布加责骂自己儿子的时候不避忌西格纳斯和卡西奥佩娅在场，她的声音响得像是能震碎人的五脏六腑，让卡西奥佩娅下意识地害怕，只好低下头盯着自己的盘子，红色的番茄，绿色的莴苣和黑棕色的炖肉，还有一些奶油黄的马铃薯泥。

她胃口不佳，因为全新的环境，也因为沃尔布加的训斥，虽然那不是对她的。奥莱恩发现了她吃得太少，问是不是食物不合口味，西格纳斯连忙说她本来就胃口小。

卡西奥佩娅是在这时候看见雷古勒斯的。一个比西里斯年幼一些的男孩，黑头发灰眼睛，兄弟俩长得很像，但一眼又能分出他们。他放下刀叉，他们的视线就撞在了一起，他朝她微笑了一下，她像受惊的猫一样连忙躲开视线。她之前就知道西里斯，也知道雷古勒斯，他们都是，当时还是，她的堂兄。而现在，他们都是她的哥哥。

沃尔布加和西里斯之间的战争总算告一段落，她扶了扶气得颤颤巍巍的发髻，歇斯底里的语气一下子收了回去，转而关心起卡西奥佩娅，问她要不要尝尝克利切做的甜点。

她不敢拒绝布莱克夫人，只好点头，细声细语地说谢谢。

沃尔布加逼视着她，像是在赤裸裸地期待着什么，西格纳斯放下吃牛肉的刀叉，低声提醒着女儿，沃尔布加以后是你的妈妈了。

“妈妈。”曾经卡西奥佩娅觉得叫另一个人“妈妈”很难，但事实上也不过是一眨眼的事。然后她非常顺从地，又对她身边的奥莱恩叫了“爸爸”。西格纳斯从此变成她的叔叔，虽然他是她生理上的父亲。他们说话的间隙，卡西奥佩娅看见了西里斯朝她皱鼻子，像是在鄙夷她刻意的讨好。

吃好饭，西格纳斯就匆匆离开了。卡西奥佩娅被沃尔布加抱着在整个格里莫广场十二号里逛了一圈，奥莱恩指挥克利切把她的行李搬到五楼的新房间。那间已经属于她的房间和布莱克兄弟的房间离得很远，在屋子远远的另一头，很显然是按照小女孩的标准布置过了，白色的墙纸上遍布繁密的金色花纹，所有的家具都被漆上了白色，像是象牙搭建的堡垒。

雷古勒斯站在她的门前，他想对新来的妹妹展露善意，但他想起她惊恐躲开的样子，打消了对她微笑的想法，两人面面相觑。

很显然，小儿子的表现让奥莱恩感到满意。“雷尔，带着妹妹一起玩。”

仿佛他们和她不是陌生人。

“卡西奥佩娅，你的中间名是什么？”雷古勒斯是这么问的。

这个问题她差点答不上来，因为大家都不用中间名称呼对方。她想了想，确认了一下心里的答案。“卢克丽霞。”

大部分时候，“卢克丽霞”只是文件上一个轻描淡写的“L”，奥莱恩有个姑姑也叫这个名字。他们的名字都是从祖辈那里继承来的，和他们其他所有的一切一样。

他点点头，表示自己听到了。“我的是阿克图卢斯。”

“阿克图卢斯。”她重复了一遍，然而这毫无意义。

他们一起下了楼，他带着她到处又看了一遍，介绍得很详细，仿佛卡西奥佩娅打算买下整个格里莫广场十二号，而他是个业绩考核还没达标的房地产中介经理。

当天晚上，他们坐在壁炉边的地毯上一起玩，这一幕让沃尔布加很满意。之前，奥莱恩从一个东欧的玩具商那里照着她的模样订了一个娃娃，黑色的长卷发，皮肤苍白，鬼阴阴的绿眼睛是两块圆形的祖母绿配着黑钻石。在雷古勒斯摆弄积木和玩具扫帚的时候，卡西奥佩娅花很长时间把娃娃的卷发梳通，绑上缎带，再给娃娃换上不同颜色不同花样的小裙子，对它喃喃自语，说些只有她自己才懂的词汇，想象着它是自己的妹妹或者女儿——大部分时候是妹妹，因为她在无意识地模仿安多米达，卡西奥佩娅对德鲁埃拉这个酗酒的母亲没什么印象。西里斯从来不参与他们的活动，他总是一个人在自己的房间里玩，他们都不能理解他的乐趣，但偶尔，他还是会和卡西奥佩娅以及她心爱的娃娃照面，看见小女孩坐在地毯上玩一个和自己很像的娃娃，这个画面让他打心眼里感觉诡异。后来凤凰社搬去了格里莫广场，西里斯还撞见过卡西奥佩娅抱着小女儿下楼，莱克丽丝有着一头同样的黑色卷发和绿眼睛，乖乖地躺在母亲的臂弯里，这一幕让他眼熟的同时让他心里发毛。

最初的几个月，五岁的卡西奥佩娅强压住一切对陌生环境的不适，躁动不安地蹲守在自己的堡垒里，极少和其他人说话，然而她也不知道自己在等待着什么地方发来的信号弹。

之前她大致是有点明白的，父亲和三个姐姐以后都不和她一起生活，她有了新的父母和兄弟，沃尔布加、奥莱恩、西里斯和雷古勒斯。至少安多米达是这么告诉她的。但她问安多米达为什么她要离开家去格里莫十二号的时候，安没有给她答复，而是跟着家用小精灵一起把她的衣服和玩具都收进了一个巨大的皮箱里，等东西都装完了，砰的一声，家用小精灵关上了箱子，把它抬了出去。黑色的长方形的皮箱表面雕着金色的花纹，她母亲的嫁妆之一，德鲁埃拉当年从一个埃及巫师手里花高价买下的。在这种悲伤的时刻看上去像是一个华美而厚重的棺材，用来埋葬早年夭折的女童。

我也不知道。安是这么说的，哀伤地皱着眉，像是在看一只濒死的动物幼崽，而她无能为力。

这种静默的状态一直持续到次年，奥莱恩心血来潮，和沃尔布加商量，打算拍一张全家福。照相师是被请到家里来的，除了高价的报酬之外还有一顿丰盛的午宴。取景场地是一楼的客厅，沃尔布加穿着一身黑色心形领的巫师袍，满身珠宝，她单手抱着卡西奥佩娅，把新来的女儿举在奥莱恩和她之间，像是展示一项战利品。奥莱恩和雷古勒斯穿着款式几乎一样的黑袍，把手搭在小儿子的肩上。西里斯站在照片的最左侧，和他们都隔着一段距离，说什么也要把巫师袍的袖子卷起来，露出一截白色的边。和身处家庭中央的卡西奥佩娅比起来，他格格不入的样子更像是被领养来的孩子。

卡西奥佩娅穿着黑纱裙，脖子上套了一条过长的珍珠项链，沃尔布加手腕上的珐琅手镯一直都磕着她的大腿。她一直在想办法忽略这种生硬的痛感，直到沃尔布加抬胳膊的时候镯子滑到了接近肘部的位置，她才得到解脱。

沃尔布加对这张照片一直非常满意，她曾经把它展示给西格纳斯看，暗示卡西奥佩娅在她家里过得很好。沃尔布加显然不是优秀的父母，她脾气粗暴，做事风格极端又虚荣心过剩。她对卡西奥佩娅很好，就像对待一只小小的宠物猫，还必须是纯血的。她后来又拍了一些卡西奥佩娅的照片寄给西格纳斯，比如她在给娃娃梳头发，在拿着玻璃杯喝牛奶，在用汤匙吃南瓜浓汤，或者和雷古勒斯一起玩巫师棋。

这些照片或多或少触及到了西格纳斯，可能卡西奥佩娅离开他太久了，也可能是灵光一现，他遗憾且迟钝地发现，四个女儿里，卡西奥佩娅才是长得最像他的那个。她的脸色非常苍白，眼神阴森，细长而略微下压的眉毛和浓厚的睫毛像是有人在白纸上用黑墨水画出来似的，和他几乎一模一样。曾几何时，在他看来，虽然贝拉黝黑的皮肤和方形的下巴来自德鲁埃拉，但贝拉是最像他的，所以西格纳斯竭尽全力地宠坏了自己的长女。

男人的繁殖欲让他在发现小女儿像自己的时候对她又难免滋生出了微妙的不舍之情，他有一段时间会找借口给她寄玩具，或者找理由去格里莫广场十二号做客。但是他又知道沃尔布加的脾气，从来不提反悔的事，并且他也没有反悔，最多只是偶尔想要过来看看罢了。

卡西奥佩娅是一名称职且忠诚的士兵，然而却在堡垒里等来了错误的信号弹，她以为自己在格里莫广场十二号只是暂住。万幸的是她没有因此被地雷炸得粉身碎骨，但也实实在在地为此焦灼而痛苦过很长一段时间。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

哪怕西里斯眼里的雷古勒斯有一百个缺点，那么他也无法否认，自己的弟弟是一个无可挑剔的好父亲。他时常会听到楼上传来他指导珀尔修斯读书写字时款款的谈话声，或者他教莱克丽丝说话时慈爱的低语。偶尔，西里斯也会和雷古勒斯打照面，对方多半正在拿着切成条的胡萝卜和西芹喂手里抱着的儿子。

西里斯看了看咀嚼着胡萝卜条的珀尔修斯，感觉这个可怜的孩子天生没有味觉。直到某一天，他发现男孩悄无声息地溜到底楼的厨房，把最后一口胡萝卜偷偷地吐在了垃圾桶里。撞见这一幕实在偶然，珀尔修斯被他吓了一跳，随即轻轻地压了压眉毛，似乎在飞快地权衡他会不会告诉他的爸爸妈妈——这个表情在卡西奥佩娅脸上经常出现。男孩在一秒钟不到的时间里判断出西里斯不会告状，强装镇定地丢下一句“西里斯伯伯，您也晚上好”就飞快地跑上楼，像一只探险时受惊的幼鸟争分夺秒地飞回温暖的巢穴。

又过了一段时间，珀尔修斯告诉了自己的母亲，他在一楼见到了一位头发会变色的女士。卡西奥佩娅当时正在看一本和魔药有关的书，随口问了一句，那位女士叫什么名字。男孩想了想，说别人叫她唐克斯。这个姓氏擦亮了卡西奥佩娅记忆深处的火柴，但她强压住了震惊，继续装作若无其事地问儿子，那位女士经常来么。珀尔修斯点点头。

后来的日子里，卡西奥佩娅依旧会下楼来找她的儿子，但她逗留的时间明显变长了。之前她把男孩捞回家只需要着重找几个地方就可以了，比如沙发或者衣帽架或者书架，任何可以遮蔽身形的家具，但她现在学会了漫无目的地在一楼和二楼有人的地方都转一圈，然后才假装自己刚刚找到了心爱的孩子，慢悠悠地把他带上去吃饭。

西里斯想办法让她赶紧上楼，卡西奥佩娅盛气凌人地笑着问，哪条规定不允许我下楼来？西里斯这才拍了一下大腿，回想起来他精明的弟弟和他签的是霸王条款，只规定了他们不能上楼，从来没有说过他们一家人不能下来。

虽然凤凰社不占理，但这件事让人难免警惕一些，因为没有人能说清楚她的动机。过了有一阵，西里斯才有一种很模糊的猜测，卡西奥佩娅在找唐克斯，也抱着希望想见一见安多米达。

安多米达偶尔也会出现在凤凰社，探望自己勇敢而活泼的女儿，也会带很多自己烤的甜饼，分给各位社员——按照女儿的意思，她会在某一份里多加巧克力粉。

哈利他们从来没有听说过卡西奥佩娅·布莱克结婚之前的姓氏，大人们或许知道一些，但孩子们不懂，他们只是有一个模糊的猜测，她也是个纯血家族的成员。因为她和雷古勒斯、西里斯长得也不像，虽然都是高瘦身材，也都外形标致，但这些特征让他们看上去不像血亲，更像某种微妙的有钱人的共性。

直到安多米达和卡西奥佩娅同时出现在格里莫广场十二号的一楼门厅。当时安多米达穿着一件得体的米色斗篷，里面是柔软而朴素的灰色巫师袍，不戴首饰；卡西奥佩娅照例打扮得……非常格里莫，冷艳的墨绿长裙，裙角上有一株山茶的暗纹，戴着钻石耳坠和长长的深海珍珠项链。但人们一眼就能发现，虽然气质迥异，但她们感觉就是一家人。

卡西奥佩娅对着安多米达，当着凤凰社员的面难道地露出了稍纵即逝的笑容，唐克斯夫人也笑了，笑意温柔而慈爱，红着眼睛摸了摸卡西奥佩娅的肩膀，最终还是轻轻地抱了她一下。那天她们俩在角落里低声寒暄了好久，赫敏路过时听见了安多米达叫卡西奥佩娅·布莱克“我的妹妹”，她灵光的脑袋迅速地把这个理解成了“纯血家族复杂亲属关系导致的一种称呼上的省略”。哈利认同她的看法，也许安多米达想说的是“堂弟媳”之类的，西里斯当时正在吃韦斯莱太太烤的鸡肉，听见了他们几个的窃窃私语，略带头疼地跟他们几个解释了一下为什么。

罗恩得知布莱克一家复杂的亲属关系时，南瓜浓汤差点从鼻子里喷出来，要不是当着西里斯的面，他差点就想说“下流的布莱克家族”——事实上他如果就这么脱口而出西里斯也不会生气，因为他内心深处也是这么想的。他十六岁离家出走之前就察觉到了弟弟妹妹之间违背伦常的关系，并且发自内心地感觉这栋屋子里的一切都肮脏极了，他一刻也不想再待在这里。

奥莱恩和沃尔布加往上推四代是一家人，板上钉钉的远房堂姐弟。西里斯知道，他的母亲沃尔布加、舅舅阿尔法德和西格纳斯·布莱克是布莱克家族和克拉布家族联姻的后代。卡西奥佩娅是西格纳斯的小女儿，从小被过继给了沃尔布加和奥莱恩。所以名义上，雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅是亲兄妹，事实上他们也是表亲。

西里斯不知道的是，西格纳斯和沃尔布加他们不是同胞姐弟，家族挂毯并没有说真话——相反，上面充斥着谎言。西格纳斯的生母是一个巴黎纯血圈子里的交际花，一笔沃尔布加父亲代表魔法部去法国访问时的风流债。那位交际花固然拥有美貌，但还算不上倾国倾城的大美人，真正让她闻名遐迩的是周旋交际于各类权贵的手腕和令人惊艳的床上技术。西格纳斯的出现是个意外，当时她已经快要四十岁了，堕胎和生育两相权衡，前者损害实在过大，她只好咬牙把他生下来。但这不阻碍她立刻把这个孩子丢回英国，然后迅速地嫁给了当时法国魔法部部长当部长太太。一位那个年代非常传奇的人物。

这件事在后一辈里没人知道，包括雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅，阿尔法德品德高尚，从不背后说人是非，沃尔布加经常在心底里咒骂那个素未谋面的“法兰西婊子”，但她为了保全父亲的颜面把事实的全貌都吞了回去。沃尔布加宽慰自己的时候会说，至少西格纳斯是个纯血。并且这个同父异母的弟弟对自己唯命是从，伏低做小更是常有，沃尔布加也就放任他去了，在心底里把他当一个出身卑微的堂弟就可以了。

但这宗家族秘辛或多或少解释了为什么两家人长得不那么像，至少罗恩哈利他们一眼都没看出卡西奥佩娅和雷古勒斯是表亲。他们后知后觉地发现，贝拉特里克斯、安多米达、纳西莎和卡西奥佩娅看上去确实都有些微妙的形似。因为西格纳斯和他的四个女儿都在外貌上像那位从未踏上不列颠的法国女巫，并且这种顽固的基因还若有若无地遗传到了唐克斯和莱克丽丝身上。

然而，小时候最像西格纳斯的贝拉在青春期时长出了宽方形的下颌，又遗传了她母亲黝黑的肤色。安多米达精致的鼻梁和下巴有西格纳斯的轮廓，但她气质太过温婉甜美，没有森冷的神秘感。纳西莎几近惨白的肤色和高傲的姿态都神似他，然而金发和蓝眼睛却来自她的母亲。卡西奥佩娅是最像西格纳斯的那个：苍白而不透光的皮肤，黑色长发卷曲而不夸张，细长而略微下压的眉毛和浓密乌黑的睫毛，尖锐的偏菱形的红唇。最得他精髓的是她的眼神，阴冷和提防仿佛是与生俱来，与他一模一样。充满宿命感的是，他们连童年生活都如出一辙，过早地离开生母，出于各种原因被移植到陌生的家庭里生活，而这或许解释了父女俩为什么有一样的眼神。

西格纳斯对卡西奥佩娅的喜欢仅止于施舍一两个玩具和探望，他突然开始想办法找借口去格里莫广场十二号，最频繁的时候甚至一个月去过两次。这给了小女孩不切合实际的期待，她开始等待哪天父亲可以把她领回去。但她从来没有问过西格纳斯，也没有把这件事和其他人提过。她天生擅长听音辨色，寄人篱下的一年更加磨砺了她掩饰内心真实想法的技巧。她打心底里害怕时不时就在歇斯底里的沃尔布加，对总是疑神疑鬼大惊小怪的奥莱恩也没好感，西里斯生性叛逆又总是漠视她的存在，至于雷古勒斯……小女孩撇撇嘴，他对她非常好，但卡西奥佩娅在过去的一年里对他顺应和服从占了大多数，真心很少。

她早就摸透了这家的生态，沃尔布加是强势的女主人，奥莱恩对太太唯唯诺诺，雷古勒斯是他们俩倍受宠爱的小儿子，西里斯不被父母青睐但他是个天不怕地不怕的刺头，她必须谁都不得罪才能安稳地生活下去。好在沃尔布加和奥莱恩对她还算和颜悦色，西里斯大部分时候都不管家里的任何人，所以对她而言，最重要的是不能得罪雷古勒斯。她没有西里斯的勇气，无法应对沃尔布加的怒火。如果，她是说如果，沃尔布加像对待西里斯一样没皮没脸地吼她，那她还不如死了算了。

她开始想念原来家里的一切，温柔而对她最有耐心的安多米达最常被卡西奥佩娅牵挂，其次是自己原来那床有点旧旧的小被子。纳西莎不喜欢卡西奥佩娅，因为她的出生剥夺了纳西莎当小女儿时享有的特权，并且她毫无道理地认为卡西奥佩娅间接地害死了母亲。但纳西莎偶尔也有跟她和谐相处的时候，比如纳西莎想玩真人娃娃了，就会过来给咿呀学语的小妹妹梳个头，等过足了瘾就把卡西奥佩娅一脚踢开。贝拉特里克斯更加烦她这一团只会吃睡的小东西，她在学校里有自己的圈子，姐妹里她只和纳西莎走得近，因为纳西莎会说一些奉迎贝拉的话哄她开心。离家太久，在卡西奥佩娅眼里，纳西莎和贝拉也变得可爱了起来。雷古勒斯有时候会发现她的心不在焉，问她在想什么。卡西奥佩娅笑嘻嘻地摇摇头，问他要不要再下一局巫师棋。但他当时还不够了解她，也没有读心的本领，只能专心地和她一起玩。

他们为人父母之后也会谈论，到底是什么让他们的关系开始变质，从兄妹变成情人，最后又变成夫妻。事实上，这个问题从青春期开始就一直困扰着雷古勒斯，卡西奥佩娅趴在他的胸口，三言两语就轻而易举地解开了这个持续了至少五年的疑惑。

“因为大人们总是漫不经心地以为一切亲密的孩童关系都是兄弟姐妹，”她低下头，把嘴唇贴在他的胸膛上，浅浅地印了一个吻，“而我从来没有把你当哥哥，我知道你也没有真的把我当妹妹。”

珀尔修斯在妹妹刚出生的时候就有点在意她剥夺了父母的注意力，他频繁地下楼，除了好奇以外也有一些想要吸引父母的成分，所以他们不责怪他，怕伤了他的心。而莱克丽丝发现父母不在她身边的时候会哭闹。兄弟姐妹之间存在潜在的竞争关系，而父母的爱固然慷慨，深究起来也是排他的。

西里斯和雷古勒斯小时候——记忆的最初，其实关系不错，但也经常打架，像一窝里的两只小狮子。然而不幸的是，这种竞争关系过早地结束了，因为沃尔布加和奥莱恩不是称职的父母，他们从精神上早就放逐了自己的长子。

而小时候的卡西奥佩娅从来不和雷古勒斯争抢任何东西，小到一块糖，大到奥莱恩和沃尔布加的爱，她只享受他们给她的一切，从不争取更多，因为她知道这不是自己应得的，虽然她也说不清楚自己应得的是什么，也许有些人生下来就是一无所有的。

在卡西奥佩娅快要七岁的时候，贝拉特里克斯结婚了。虽然这件事和卡西奥佩娅没什么关系，但她一到婚礼会场就高兴极了，直直地朝安多米达的方向奔过去。安多米达其实也很想念她，抱住了妹妹还亲了亲她的脸。

但这一幕很微妙地激怒了雷古勒斯。他感觉自己之前对卡西奥佩娅的好，她全没放在眼里，她没有把自己看成他们家的人。所以他想都没想就把她拽了回来，已经有些不高兴的意思。

“你怎么了？”卡西奥佩娅扭过头问，她太高兴了以至于有点忘乎所以，用力一挣想要把他甩开，“我要去找安。”

他紧紧地拉着不让她去。“你为什么要去找她？”

卡西奥佩娅脱口而出。“她是我姐姐，我要跟她玩。”

他拉长了脸，急冲冲地说道。“卡西奥佩娅，你怎么还不明白呢，安多米达已经不再是你的姐姐了。”

这话对她来说太直接也太残酷了，她有些情绪兜不住了，也不知道谁借给她的胆子，她梗着脖子反问他。“那又怎么样？”

“而我是你哥哥，你要和我待在一起。”雷古勒斯朝她扬了扬下巴，等待她一如既往地顺从他。

卡西奥佩娅想都没想就呛他一句。“西里斯是你哥哥，你找他去吧。”

西里斯根本没来贝拉特里克斯的婚礼，他宁愿一个人在房间里待着也不想见到贝拉特里克斯。

眼下他们两个孩子正僵持着，雷古勒斯并不知道怎么面对一个态度突然强硬的卡西奥佩娅，他习惯了她像只小猫一样地跟在他后面，而眼前的她让他怀疑这一切的真实性。

纳西莎走了过来，她扫了他们一眼就大致猜到了他们两个都脸色不善的原由。她私心并不希望卡西奥佩娅回来，因为最小的妹妹一旦回来就必然会分走父亲许多的宠爱。哪怕卡西奥佩娅住在格里莫广场十二号，衣食住行丝毫不比原来糟糕，沃尔布加和奥莱恩的条件只会更加优渥，然而父亲都会找理由去看看她，让她回来还得了？所以她一手揽着一个闹脾气的小孩，装作温柔地说道：“卡西，和雷古勒斯一起好好玩嘛。他是你哥哥。”

“西西！”卡西奥佩娅见到安多米达高兴，见到她也高兴，干脆忽略她在说什么。

“你们两个去草丛那边抓蝴蝶吗？去花圃里采一点鸢尾也行，我猜莱斯特兰奇先生不会在意的。”纳西莎不动声色地建议道，拉着安多米达低声警告“爸爸说过，别惹沃尔布加姑姑不高兴”就带着自己微皱着眉的的姐姐，径直离开了。

卡西奥佩娅还不死心，甩开雷古勒斯朝着生父那边走去，有其他纯血家族的宾客看到她，惊呼她和西格纳斯真的太像了。

沃尔布加脸色略紧，端起酒杯喝了一口。“你们难道不知道么，卡西奥佩娅和我们一家住在格里莫广场十二号。”

西格纳斯见风使舵的性格让他连忙倒向了自己的姐姐，他不敢得罪她。“是啊，卡西奥佩娅已经过继给沃尔布加和奥莱恩了，我相信他们会照顾好她的，”他朝沃尔布加举起酒杯，“敬我慷慨又热心肠的姐姐，她可帮我解决了一个大难题。”

卡西奥佩娅听到这句话，怔得炎炎夏日忽然浑身发抖。她其实从之前纳西莎的态度就看出来了，他们不再欢迎她，雷古勒斯之前也提醒过她了，但是真的听见父亲亲口说出来又是不一样的。之前她至少期待了半年，以为父亲是来准备接她回去的，但原来父亲只是来查看她这个“大难题”被解决得怎么样了。

婚礼仪式的过程中她一直在无法抑制地神游，幸好花童有七八个，大家的目光又都放在新郎新娘身上，她混在后面，做什么都不显得突兀。雷古勒斯一直在想和她说话，但她太伤心了，根本无暇搭理他。并且她之前已经和他撕破脸了，现在完全不知道要怎么和他相处。她在心底里责怪自己一时冲动毁掉了一年多以来在他心中建立的顺从形象，但也无计可施了，干脆自暴自弃地晾着他。

冷餐会开始之后，好几个孩子都围着结婚蛋糕，这种重大的节日总是可以破戒多吃一些甜点的。卡西奥佩娅意兴阑珊地围着餐台转了一圈，踮起脚拿了四五颗冰冷的葡萄，一颗接着一颗塞进嘴里，潦草地吃了，酸涩的汁水刮擦着她的喉口。谁知道刚刚咽下去，胃又隐隐地痛了起来，大概是吃太快了。

她突然很困倦，把手交叠着放在腹部的位置，蜷成一团在室外的石凳子上睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

从贝拉特里克斯的婚礼回来之后，卡西奥佩娅不出意外地大病一场。因为她的裙子太薄了，睡在花园的石凳上又着了凉。长期的高热让她的脸色泛着一种死气的灰黄，而这让沃尔布加开始怀疑，德鲁埃拉是不是把什么肝病遗传给了她。

治疗师上门来检查过几次，每一次都对沃尔布加保证，她的小女儿只是着凉而已。这让沃尔布加稍微放心一些，但她阻止雷古勒斯去卡西奥佩娅的房间探望她，没有父母愿意让家里有两个感冒的小孩。

卡西奥佩娅的病情拖得很长，一方面是她确实在和病菌抗争，另一方面，她多少有些装病的成分。她在自暴自弃地消化自己被父亲抛弃的事实，尝试过几次把沃尔布加和奥莱恩当成自己的母亲和父亲，不出意外地都失败了。其实这不能怪她，因为正常的孩子对他们俩都喜欢不起来，只有雷古勒斯从小享受父母无微不至的爱而对他们身上的问题不那么敏感，他觉得父亲过于谨慎，而母亲只是易怒，想法又有一点极端。爱才是让人目不视物的阻碍，如果要中伤一个人和父母的关系，质疑父母的三观和性格是没多大用处的，因为孩子和父母三观有差异也是正常，相处久了对性格上的问题也会麻木，但如果质疑父母的爱，会事半功倍。

而卡西奥佩娅不爱自己的养父母，在雷古勒斯专心享受父母的爱，西里斯还在被父母以爱为名义伤害的那几年里，她像个事不关己的看客，把一切混乱尽收眼底。

她多少明白了，自己除了格里莫广场十二号根本无处可去，所以她依旧表现得很乖，顺从地喝掉所有克利切端给她的魔药，不让沃尔布加和奥莱恩费心。有一段时间她总是提心吊胆，担忧雷古勒斯会跟父母告状她顶撞了他的事，但从奥莱恩和沃尔布加的反应上来看，一切太平，但她的心头一直盘桓着微妙的不安。

在病床上独自待了足足一个月之后，卡西奥佩娅在病愈的同时，迎来了对她至关重要的雷古勒斯。梅林可以给他作证，他一开始确实想和卡西奥佩娅怄气，因为她伤害了他的自尊心。但一个月的分别对男孩来说实在是太长了，她又卧病在床，雷古勒斯天生心软，有再多的气也都消了。

他们一见面，很有默契地都避开了一个月之前的不愉快，回归了之前的相处模式。雷古勒斯对她付出无微不至的关心，卡西奥佩娅继续百依百顺，沃尔布加和奥莱恩对此很满意。那件事像是雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅憋在心里的一根刺，在快乐和快乐之间悄无声息地扎一下就迅速隐去踪迹，然后他们会默不作声地疏远对方一段时间，又若无其事地重归于好。

雷古勒斯隐约知道，自己是卡西奥佩娅和父母之间的桥梁，他决定了她得到多少父母的爱。如果他跟父母表露自己对她的不满，那么卡西奥佩娅在格里莫广场十二号的日子就会难熬很多。所以他想都没想就把他们之前的不愉快瞒过父母，但掌握权力——无论是否行使——都会给人带来快乐，而他无意识地享受着这种隐秘的快乐。这种关系，不得不说，距离兄妹已经相差十万八千里，事实上，他们从小就是情人的相处模式，以对方的关注和爱为生，父母只是他通过权力关系去影响她的筹码。

卡西奥佩娅渐渐地开始从心理上疏远原来的家庭，不再那么轻易地想念她的姐姐们和父亲。这种想念让她痛苦，所以她开始回避以前的一切。她做不到接受格里莫广场十二号的一家，但是她可以把以前的也丢出去，至少会活得轻松一些。几乎是无师自通地，她学会了更得体地顺应沃尔布加和奥莱恩，已经看不出任何曲意逢迎的痕迹了，这换来了西里斯无声的鄙夷，而她不在乎。雷古勒斯不知道她在想什么，但他享受和她平和又快乐的关系，他们总是待在一起打发时间，各看各的书，或者一起练习魔咒。

她开始习惯格里莫广场十二号。尤其是它的五楼。这里大得空旷，除了兄弟俩的卧室位居东南侧，而她的房间位于西南侧之外，剩下的房间几乎都无人使用，每一间都摆满了死气沉沉的英式家具，暗色系的富丽堂皇的墙纸一旦起边了就会选另一种样式雷同的新品立刻全部换上，淡淡的萧瑟的木材味在阴冷的空气里经久不散，时间久了就发酵出诡秘的灰尘味。那间在未来经常上锁的小会客室在五楼的西北侧，在他们小的时候也难逃被空置的命运。

七岁那年的圣诞节，西格纳斯一家到格里莫广场十二号来做客。这件事原本让安多米达有些担心，因为上一次见面时卡西奥佩娅的表现让人揪心。但她的担心很快就被证明是多余的。半年的时间足够卡西奥佩娅学会和她们微妙地保持距离了，她不再缠着安多米达，四平八稳地坐在椅子上和雷古勒斯分享一份樱桃和切成小块的甜瓜。但眼神多少还是出卖了她，卡西奥佩娅偶尔会趁着其他人不注意偷眼看她，青绿色的眼睛迎着光迅速地一闪，然后就继续低下头盯着眼前精致的水果。卡西奥佩娅故意的疏远让安多米达心酸而伤感，但她也知道只能这样了。

不知道从什么时候开始，西里斯总是缠着安多米达，他们会开始偷偷谈论麻瓜的东西，在这个令人窒息的家族里隐约窥见外界一角的风光。而卡西奥佩娅因为安多米达而嫉妒西里斯，她那时对他们的话题一无所知，只能清晰地感觉到西里斯抢走了她最喜欢的姐姐所有的注意力。卡西奥佩娅青春期的时候多少有点恍惚，关于西里斯和安多米达之间到底是什么样的感情，但当事人对她而言已经是家族挂毯上两个烧焦的黑洞了，这件事就成了格里莫无数个疑问里微不足道的一个。十余年之后，她见到了西里斯，又见到了女儿都成年的安多米达，再追究这些已经没有必要了。

那年的圣诞晚宴按照沃尔布加的风格，举办得铺张奢靡。那年年底，奥莱恩获得了一大堆黄金，来路——至少对卡西奥佩娅来说——不详。虽然高贵而古老的布莱克已经不需要用财富证明自己的地位，但沃尔布加还是让克利切摆出了顶级的美酒和食物，想要满足自己的虚荣心。卡西奥佩娅不常见到的阿尔法德舅舅也来了，西里斯二话不说就坐在他旁边，两人开始低声聊天。

在西格纳斯眼里，他的姐姐沃尔布加是仅次于父母的权威，他附和着自己同父异母的姐姐一起歌颂布莱克家族，脱口而出就是长长的赞颂词，以证明自己的精神和血统一样“纯粹”。阿尔法德笑着举杯，只恭维沃尔布加提供的葡萄酒很不错。

她管西格纳斯叫“舅舅”叫得越来越顺了，虽然他是她父亲。卡西奥佩娅安静地坐着，只吃盘子里的芦笋和火鸡胸，把胡萝卜踢出局，大人们都喝得有点多了，没人注意到她的挑食。卡西奥佩娅看了看还在用叉子吃烤布丁的“舅舅”西格纳斯，视线落在了沃尔布加和奥莱恩身上，但也迅速地收了回来，不属于任何一方的感觉让她孤独。当时她只有七岁，控制情绪的能力还没有强到能撑一个晚上，所以她吃了晚餐之后就说自己困了，想上楼休息，沃尔布加已经喝醉了，随随便便就点头应允了。

八点过后，雷古勒斯来敲了门。卡西奥佩娅打开门放他进来，因为她没有理由不让他进来。他们一起坐在床上说了一会儿话，然后干脆分享一个枕头，继续什么没有意义的聊天，和往常一样。雷古勒斯知道她在难过什么，但是他在绕圈，而卡西奥佩娅也没有和他分享的打算。大概快要到十点的时候，她迷迷糊糊地睡着了，感觉有人摸了摸自己的头发，用气声说了一句“圣诞快乐”。那是他们第一次同床共枕，也是青春期到来前的唯一一次，早上醒来的时候卡西奥佩娅发现雷古勒斯还在沉睡，她躺着听了一会儿他的呼吸声，忽而感觉到一阵莫名的安心。只是当时她还太小，无法准确地意识到那种微妙的感情到底是什么罢了。

如果说西里斯成为全家的第一个格兰芬多这件事只是让卡西奥佩娅意外的话，真正令她感到切肤之痛的是安多米达的出走。

那时候她快要十岁了，雷古勒斯刚刚进霍格沃茨，被分入斯莱特林，这无疑让沃尔布加和奥莱恩更加宠爱他。沃尔布加认为西里斯在格兰芬多认识了一群不好的朋友，不让他和弟弟妹妹多接触，实则她有些多虑了，因为西里斯从来不把卡西奥佩娅放在眼里，兄弟俩的关系则更加复杂一些，雷古勒斯总是希望哥哥不要惹妈妈生气，但无论是沃尔布加还是西里斯都不会听他的劝告，后来也就不太插手了。

然后，安多米达悄无声息地离家出走了。

怒不可遏的沃尔布加提着裙子，风一样地冲到挂毯面前，咬牙切齿地把安多米达的画像给烫出了一个洞。卡西奥佩娅瑟缩了一下，仿佛火星都烫在了她的身上。那段时间人心惶惶，格里莫广场十二号的空气都不安起来，西格纳斯频繁地跑到格里莫广场来，托付沃尔布加帮他找到自己的女儿——他坚信自己的女儿是被泥巴种诱骗才离开的。奥莱恩不置一词，沃尔布加大声地咒骂安多米达，咒骂那个姓唐克斯的麻瓜种巫师，用词之恶劣，让偷听的卡西奥佩娅的胃都搅在了一起。她甚至开始祈祷，不希望沃尔布加找到安多米达，因为她预感那样的话安多米达一定会死。

她其实隐约有些预感，安多米达不是被诱骗而离开的，安是自愿的，因为她和纳西莎、和贝拉特里克斯都不太一样，她不属于这里。卡西奥佩娅下意识地认为她心里的安多米达不会犯错，进而开始怀疑沃尔布加口中的泥巴种是不是真的低贱。虽然她一直没有一个明确的答案，但比起沃尔布加，她更相信安多米达。

然而，她依靠沃尔布加和奥莱恩生活，所以当着他们的面，她从不发表自己的看法，也没人会在意她的看法。

这个想法变成了卡西奥佩娅的一个秘密，她从来不把它告诉家里的任何人，也不会反复地考虑这件事。因为在格里莫广场十二号提麻瓜种就是一件大逆不道的事情，在心里提也一样，看着漫长走廊上一幅幅沉睡的画像，她偷偷地想任何和麻瓜有关的议题都难免会心虚。

夏天来临的时候，雷古勒斯和西里斯都从霍格沃茨回来了，西里斯一回来就和咒骂安多米达的沃尔布加爆发出激烈的争吵。卡西奥佩娅犹豫了很久，把雷古勒斯拉到自己的房间，怀着一种她自己也说不清是什么的期待把自己的想法告诉了他。

“我觉得她没有做错。”她偷偷地对他说。

“谁？”

“安多米达。”

雷古勒斯吓了一跳，非常警觉地看了一眼门外，父亲不知道在哪，母亲和西里斯争吵的声音从楼下噼里啪啦地传来，他知道“安多米达”在家里是个禁词，绝对不能被沃尔布加听见卡西奥佩娅提她。所以他急中生智地把打开了衣柜的门，两个孩子躲了进去，他又把门关上，衣柜里恢复了一片漆黑，而他们身处漆黑的中央，并排坐在了卡西奥佩娅柔软的衣物上。

雷古勒斯问。“你为什么会这么想？”

卡西奥佩娅有点害怕了，她犹豫了一会儿小声地说。“因为她是安多米达。”是的，她又说了一遍禁词。

雷古勒斯紧张地提醒道。“你不能再提起她了，”他停顿了一会儿，回想起她之前的话，“你觉得她离开家是对的？”

“我……我不知道。”卡西奥佩娅一下子就屈服了，但她想起安多米达，对雷古勒斯做出了最后的质疑，“她真的做错了吗？”

他不答反问。“你也想离开家吗？”

“我……我不想。”她离开了这里，又能去哪呢？

卡西奥佩娅闪烁其词的态度让雷古勒斯在黑暗里感到不安。“真的？”他又问了一遍。

卡西奥佩娅语气平平地说。“我真的不想。”

他们沉默了一会儿，雷古勒斯说道。“那就不要再想这件事了，因为……因为她已经走了，”他想了想，继续说，“并且，至少我认为，离家出走是不好的。”

我再也见不到安多米达了。卡西奥佩娅沮丧地坐在黑暗里，雷古勒斯装作大人的样子摸了摸她的发心，她沉默地靠着他的肩，他们俩在衣柜里一直待到快要吃晚餐的时候才一个挨着一个出来。卡西奥佩娅很快就发现了，衣柜是个绝妙的地方，特别是用来藏匿自己的情绪。自此之后，她伤心的时候就会躲进来，雷古勒斯如果找不到她就会一边喊她的名字一边打开她衣柜的门，仿佛她真的是一只调皮的宠物猫。

后来她和雷古勒斯关系的改变，衣柜的用处也跟着变了。

雷古勒斯从学校毕业了一年之后，沃尔布加开始后知后觉地怀疑他们之间的关系，因为雷古勒斯一直没有女朋友，而卡西奥佩娅也没有男朋友。但她猜的是他们发乎情止乎礼。很遗憾，她对自己的孩子都不够了解。

她敏锐的孩子们几乎同时发现了母亲的怀疑，他们暂时放弃了五楼小会客室的双人沙发，也放弃了卧室的床，他们俩就像小时候提起安多米达时一样，把爱和欲望心照不宣地躲进了卡西奥佩娅的衣柜里。狭小黑暗的密闭空间把所有的动静都放得很大，又是隔音的，简直是天然的理想地点。一片漆黑里，她跨骑在他的身上，吃力地吞食了他，不断地摇晃着，他们交换着亲吻，紧紧缠绕住对方。他动得快的时候她兴奋得发抖，世界在她的感官里不断地被欲望摔成碎片。

雷古勒斯在亲近的时候非常沉默寡言，但卡西奥佩娅有时候会在他耳边呢喃一些令人脸红心跳的话，比如“我生吞了一座高塔”，“我看见光了”，或者“我想永远做你的床垫”。他们的身份始终是挥之不去的一道坎，她偶尔会叫他“哥哥”，然后被他吻得说不出话来。雷古勒斯的道德感让他不愿意接受他们是乱伦，但如果他真的不接受，他就不会吻她的嘴唇，更不会跟她做爱，微妙的掩耳盗铃罢了。

“射进来。”她呜咽着说道。他吻着她的前胸，沉默地往里面顶着。她的腿拱了起来，布满薄汗的双臂突然箍住他的腰，发出一声甜蜜的长叹，几秒过后又松开。他也高潮了，听她的话射了进去——卡西奥佩娅会自己拿坩埚配药，她在魔药上很有天赋，是名副其实的鼻涕虫俱乐部荣誉成员。那天卡西奥佩娅觉得雷古勒斯有点反常，因为他们做了很久很久，他又射了很多，但平时他们会适当地节制。节制能让性带来的感官刺激会翻倍。雷古勒斯闭着眼搂着卡西奥佩娅，他们一起静默了一会儿，像是两尊相拥的石膏像。

她的衣柜里总是充满着一种很淡的陈旧的甜味，那些悬挂着的衣袍和裙子会有一下没一下地蹭到他们的脸颊，像是写满情欲的帆船停泊在了黑夜的港口。

过了不知道多久，雷古勒斯不舍地打破了沉默，他吻了吻她的额头，声音略带哽咽。“我爱你，卡西奥佩娅·卢克丽霞·布莱克。”

事实上，越是正常而经得起推敲，沃尔布加的直觉就越是告诉她，他们之间有什么见不得人的秘密。她在怀疑他们的时候心情非常割裂，她在心底里对卡西奥佩娅的出身抱有微词，认为她是那个“放荡的纯血妓女”的后代，但她身上又流着布莱克的血，有什么血统能比布莱克更纯粹？她的思想斗争并没有持续太久，因为她确信布莱克拥有无与伦比的高贵。并且事实就是，其他纯血女孩雷古勒斯都看不上。

然而，沃尔布加没等到他们的婚礼，她等到了雷古勒斯失踪的噩耗。


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

卡西奥佩娅走到凤凰社所在的二楼，见到了几个韦斯莱家的孩子，但她只是飞快地扫了他们几个一眼，然后继续寻找她被除名多年的姐姐。

她戴着一对枝叶形状的镂空碎钻耳坠，搽了哑红色的唇膏，普鲁士蓝的无袖尖领长裙是素面的，窄窄的腰身下是宽松的裙摆，露出一节细伶伶的脚踝，也许是感觉自己在见外客，又加了长袖的黑薄纱外套，袖口、领口和下摆都有一圈菱形格纹的针刺蕾丝。赫敏和金妮偶尔会偷偷欣赏她的打扮，但罗恩毫不留情地评论说她像一挂老派的窗帘。

每隔一段时间，雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅就会偷偷把一整袋金加隆给安多米达，让她给唐克斯，然后再交到凤凰社手上。他们不正面和凤凰社为伍，但也不希望伏地魔得逞，极少数几个可能够打败他的人就在凤凰社，无论是预言之子还是邓布利多。他们决定只给钱，因为金加隆上不写名字，他们不会暴露自己的立场，并且钱总是有用的。虽然他们名义上都已死去多时，但偷偷买过不少古灵阁发行的债券和基金。而古灵阁的妖精始终保守着秘密，看在按比例抽取的服务费份上。天佑布莱克，他们拿到的利息不但足够日常花销，还能腾出一笔给凤凰社的赞助费。

这些，显然，画像都是不知道的。

画像上的沃尔布加·布莱克总是在高声地咒骂着屋子里的所有人——除了她心爱的小儿子一家之外的所有人。

“畜生！贱货！肮脏的孽子！杂种、怪胎、丑八怪！从这里滚出去！你们怎么敢这样玷污我祖上的家宅！”

雷古勒斯希望他的母亲能够安静一些，大喊大叫有碍观瞻，还都不是什么文雅的词汇，容易教坏孩子。他采取的办法往往是亲情牌，比如“珀尔修斯睡着了，妈妈”或者“莱克丽丝会害怕”，然后在沃尔布加提出想要看看自己孙辈的时候再找个适当的理由搪塞过去，把天鹅绒帷幔“刷”的一声全部拉上。

但不知道从哪天开始，她咒骂的对象变得非常单一，只有小天狼星一个人，无论吵醒她的是进门时动静过大的穆迪，还是踢到蛇形雨伞架的尼法朵拉·唐克斯。她的怒火全部撒在了自己的大儿子身上。

“孽子！混账东西！吃里扒外的败家子！家族的耻辱！西里斯·布莱克！血统的叛徒都要去死！”

可怜的小天狼星。哈利如是想。没有人比他更想把这一副不断侮辱自己教父的画像丢掉，然而永久粘贴咒固若金汤，天鹅绒帷幔也遮不住这位老太太歇斯底里的声音。

而这一切的始作俑者是卡西奥佩娅。

沃尔布加的画像在对凤凰社成员或者相关人员无差别攻击的时候，同样辱骂了安多米达，说她是个“自甘堕落的贱人、和泥巴种私奔的畜生”，而这激怒了卡西奥佩娅。天生趋利避害的本性是不会让她和沃尔布加的画像起正面冲突的，所以她想了一个主意，然后飞速地下楼走到客厅里，假装匆忙地在沃尔布加的画像面前穿过。

果不其然，沃尔布加转向了她。“卡西奥佩娅！为什么你和雷古勒斯要让这群贱货进屋！？把他们都给我赶出去！”

“噢，妈妈，”卡西奥佩娅装出一副手足无措的样子，她绞着纤细的手指，黑压压的眉毛和睫毛在灯光下像是墨水印，绿色的眼睛略带惊恐地忽闪着，“我们也不想放他们进来。但是，但是……”

“但是什么？”沃尔布加不耐烦地打断她。

卡西奥佩娅环顾四周，对着画像上的沃尔布加压低了声音说道。“但是西里斯他知道怎么进门，大半夜的就把他们的人全都偷偷带进来了。我和雷古勒斯没有办法，只能让他们在这里活动。我们的孩子还那么小，我怕他们，他们……”

“就知道是他这个混账东西！”沃尔布加愤怒地高喊，“家族的败类！孽子！”

卡西奥佩娅目标得逞，勾勾嘴角转身离开。

从那之后，沃尔布加再也分不出精力去侮辱其他人了，她的所有火力都集中在了自己的长子身上，歇斯底里地诅咒他，不仅仅是因为他把一群血统的杂种带入格里莫广场十二号，也因为他想要残害自己手足的一家。西里斯大概知道怎么回事，这一看就是卡西奥佩娅的主意，阴损而让人无法还击，但也只好本着自我牺牲精神放过她了——听他精力充沛的母亲在画像上咒骂其他凤凰社成员确实让他感到过意不去。

雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅对于凤凰社的态度一直非常模糊，他们不在明面上支持凤凰社，但资助他们，也愿意把楼下的屋子腾给他们。一楼有长长的门道、宽敞的餐厅和一个装有壁炉的巨大的会客室，二楼至少有十间空余的客房，还不包括一间里面有家族挂毯的客厅和几间浴室。他们大概知道，韦斯莱夫妇和他们的几个孩子住在二楼，还有一只鹰头马身有翼兽。西里斯的马戏团，雷古勒斯曾经这么评价。

三楼及以上都属于年轻的布莱克夫妇，这看上去有点贪心，但雷古勒斯当时并不是拍脑袋做出的决定。因为三楼有巨大的藏书室，而里面无可避免地有很多不能被傲罗发现的东西。四楼当年属于奥莱恩和沃尔布加，除了他们的卧室之外，还有很多奥莱恩当年的收藏和手稿，而五楼住着他们一家四口。

如果不是把毕生精力都投掷在保密格里莫广场十二号，奥莱恩可能会成为一名杰出的魔咒学家。他在这栋房子上用了所有可能的咒语，并且把魔咒的原理及改进的方法告诉了自己的小儿子，显然是把自己的毕生绝学当成了某种传家宝，而当时西里斯已经离家出走了。

事实上，西里斯在出走之前就撞破过他弟弟妹妹之间违背伦常的感情。而这个事实，无疑，让他更想快点离开这个肮脏不堪的地方。

那时候西里斯十六岁，雷古勒斯十五岁，卡西奥佩娅大概在十三岁和十四岁之间。她出生在1962年的冬夜，比西里斯正好小三岁，雷古勒斯处于他们中间，出生在1961年的夏秋之交。

那是个寂静的深夜，西里斯心情苦闷，因为他无法认同自己的家族，也认清了无论如何他的父母都不可能认可他。

他之前或多或少感觉到了，弟弟妹妹之间氛围略微妙，但他也没猜到他们之间到底发生了什么。直到那个他在离家出走边缘徘徊的晚上。

在一个黑暗的拐角里，他看见一团不断在微微起伏的阴影，定睛一看才发现是雷古勒斯在亲吻卡西奥佩娅，并不是亲近的同辈之间互啄脸颊的问候，而是绵长的情人之间的吻。他们就像两条蛇一样纠缠在一起，雷古勒斯前倾着身体，瘦长的手交叠在卡西奥佩娅的后脑，而她的手臂勾住了他的脖子。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，热烈而急促地交换着吐息，互相舔弄对方的嘴唇时发出轻微的啧啧声。

西里斯感觉自己被雷劈中了。

是卡西奥佩娅先发现的他。她惊恐地立刻松开了雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯显然也被突然出现的西里斯吓了一跳，他们的哥哥几乎从来不出房门。

“你们……你们太肮脏了！”西里斯暴跳如雷，但他被眼前的事实给冲击得有些懵了，除了“肮脏”之外居然想不出别的词来形容他们，他愣了愣才继续，“下流，龌龊，简直，简直不堪入目！”

雷古勒斯几乎是想都没想就把卡西奥佩娅藏在身后。其实他很心虚，因为他也知道自己和卡西奥佩娅是乱伦，并且他对沃尔布加和奥莱恩的态度没有丝毫把握，但西里斯的态度无疑冒犯了他。他的哥哥有什么立场指责他和卡西奥佩娅。

“那又怎么样？”他硬着头皮顶回去，“西里斯，你管的未免太多了。”

“你们两个果然是货真价实的布莱克。”西里斯讽刺道。

“别忘了，你也是爸爸妈妈的孩子！”雷古勒斯回呛道。

这话戳中了西里斯的痛点，因为他不想当布莱克，但人没办法决定自己的出身，他愿意用自己的一切去换一对宽容的父母。所以他冷笑一声。“但以后就不是了。”

雷古勒斯怔了怔，脸色从苍白变得惨白。“什么？”

“再见，我亲爱的弟弟妹妹们，祝你们乱伦愉快。”西里斯头也不回地冲下了楼，未来的近二十年再也没有回来过。

卡西奥佩娅多年后对沃尔布加的画像埋汰西里斯，其实有点想要报复当年他的一箭之仇。雷古勒斯的道德感比她强得多，西里斯伤害了他，虽然没直接伤害到她，但她替雷古勒斯记着，并且找到了机会还击。

雷古勒斯内心无法否认他和卡西奥佩娅是乱伦，也正是因为这种负罪感，他总感觉自己亏欠着她，也让他更爱她。但卡西奥佩娅从来没有良心上的负罪感，坦荡而无畏，无论她是十三岁，还是三十三岁。

没错。事情开始真正走向深渊，是从她十三岁那年开始的。

一年多之前，雷古勒斯步入了青春期，飞速长高，有了喉结，并且他疏远了她。他们还是会一起去三楼的图书室里看书，写魔咒课的论文，或者谈论学校里的事，多半是和斯莱特林相关的，西里斯对此不屑一顾。但雷古勒斯不再像以前一样触碰她，他不再摸她的头发，也不再让她靠他的肩。

这让卡西奥佩娅不安，但她也不明白这种不安到底来自什么。青春期的身体变化也让她感到不适应，她变得比原来孤僻，偶尔还会给雷古勒斯碰软钉子，但这是瞒着沃尔布加和奥莱恩的，他们的父母一直都认为年幼的两个孩子相处融洽。而他们之间无论发生什么，都心照不宣地瞒着所有人。

卡西奥佩娅的态度让雷古勒斯烦躁，他觉得自己什么都没做错，青春期的兄妹开始保持距离是正常的，因为他们是兄妹。虽然他有时候表现得不太自然，比如和她之间故意隔一个空位，或者宁愿把东西放在桌上让她去取，也不直接交到她手上。并且他和她说话的时候宁愿看她的眉毛和鼻梁，也不看她的眼睛。

他无法启齿的是，差不多在十四岁的时候，他在斯莱特林的寝室里学会了自慰。这在青春期男孩是很正常的，并且他开始得已经算晚了。然而，他的性幻想对象是他的妹妹，这让他觉得羞耻。他完全靠想象卡西奥佩娅才能射出来，想象着交换唾液的亲吻，想象自己抚摸她裸露的肩背和前胸的弧线，以及有时，靠想象进入她。

雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅的青春期是挨着的，男孩总是开始得晚一些。当青春期的尴尬接踵而至，而他们都无法自己消化这种尴尬的时候，他们做出了一个惊人的举措。

互相看对方裸露的身体。

在卡西奥佩娅升三年级的那个假期，他们又一次开始冷战。她比雷古勒斯晚出生一年半，小两届，雷古勒斯在假期过后就要读五年级，但他已经开始准备O.W.Ls。她突然开始冷落他，“冷落”这种词不太适合兄妹，但他们的关系从来都不是兄妹。冷落的原因很简单，他去年加入了斯莱特林的魁地奇球队之后就有了异性追求者，虽然目前为止他都婉拒了，但这个事实让卡西奥佩娅非常焦虑。

放假回家之后，西里斯照例说自己要去找他的朋友玩，然后一去就至少十天半个月。沃尔布加和奥莱恩为自己的次子和养女而骄傲，他们俩都是成绩优异的斯莱特林。他们四个人其乐融融地吃了晚饭，等沃尔布加赶他们去顶楼睡觉的时候，卡西奥佩娅之前脸上得体而热络的面具瞬间就碎了。她冷漠而略带粗鲁地从他身边绕了过去，穿过长长的廊道走向自己的房间。

雷古勒斯犹豫了一会儿，但还是敲了她的房门，他觉得他们该谈谈。然后，门从里面被打开。这是他们关系步入深渊的开始，并且很微妙的具有性隐喻。因为他是入侵者，而她开了门。

一开始是争吵，然后是长久的沉默。卡西奥佩娅先认输，她对他道歉，然后说自己感到生理上的不适。雷古勒斯感觉这个是正常的，他也有身体发育带来的不适，经常有。

然后，卡西奥佩娅提出了这个荒谬的主意。

雷古勒斯想都没想就拒绝了。“你在想什么？这太荒谬了，”他顿了顿，又问，“你给别人看过么？”

“没有。”她摇摇头。“但给你看没什么不对的。”

雷古勒斯的脸烧了起来。

卡西奥佩娅对雷古勒斯的感情是没有道德感的，并且她是天生的诡辩家。这个诡辩天才敏锐地感受到了他无意识的退让，继续说道。“你是我最亲近的人。我们分享彼此的不适，难道不是很正常吗？”

雷古勒斯感觉这很不合情理，但他找不到合适的理由去反驳她。

然后卡西奥佩娅用一句话击溃了他。“你不想和我分享，难道你想要我和别人去分享么？”

“不，你不可以。”占有欲作祟，他想都没想就脱口而出。

“那不就好了。”

他们面对面地坐在她的床上，她率先开始撩睡裙的下摆。雷古勒斯感觉这一切都在失去控制，但他无能为力，他只好再一次地提醒她。“你不能给别人看，知道么？”

“当然知道，我又不是变态。”她把睡裙脱了，开始解胸衣的带子，然后嗖的一下，把胸前的白蕾丝布料抽走了。“到你了。”

雷古勒斯努力地不去看她胸前奶油色的隆起和泛着粉色的幼嫩的尖芽，他也没有脱上衣，只是飞快地撩起了衣服的下摆让她看了一眼自己的胸膛。他想要夺路而逃，因为他觉得自己快要硬了。

在他努力平复的时候，她脱了底裤，并且对他缓慢地，微微地张开了腿。

淡粉色的。

暴露带来的剧烈的羞耻感让她难堪也让她迟疑，但她看到了他的脸色更加尴尬，一种微妙的胜利感油然而生。对男性而言，性感的本质是邀请他侵犯的暗示。潜意识会本能地认为，性机会近在眼前，因为繁殖的冲动写在基因里。

他自暴自弃地脱了裤子，卡西奥佩娅看到了他的下体。坦白说，他的下体并不好看，和他其他地方的皮肤相比，颜色太深了，粗长的形状也显得笨拙。这太……粗糙了，和他平日里斯文服帖的个人气质大相径庭，甚至可以说有点丑陋。

一开始，雷古勒斯觉得自己可以控制，但当卡西奥佩娅开始盯着他下面看的时候，他控制不住地勃起了。

他太高估自己了。尴尬和幻想几乎是同时开始的，他想要马上用手去解决自己的勃起，但他觉得自己不能当着她的面做这种事，只能尴尬地硬着，并且几乎是不可抑制地，越来越硬。

她发现了他身体的变化，又察觉到了他欲言又止。这让她莫名地得意，之前的好几年里，她一直在他们的关系里处于劣势，因为雷古勒斯对她的态度决定了她得到多少养父母的爱，而她几乎没有筹码。而现在——她察觉到了——这是一个能让她占上风的机会。

所以她伸出手，轻轻地摸了他的下体。他飞快地拍开了她的手，然后她不依不饶地摸了第二次，掌心碰到了它炙热的顶部。

她的力气对他而言有点太重了，他“嘶”了一声，她停住了。他的欲望终于突破了防线，忍无可忍地把自己的手盖了上去，开始凭着本能引导她如何抚弄自己的下体。

如果这时候沃尔布加突然跑到女儿的卧室里来，那么她可能会吓得当场倒地。因为她的儿女正赤身裸体地躺在床上，她的小儿子还握住她的小女儿的手，教她帮自己自慰。

并且最终，射在了她的手心里。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

十三岁那年的夏天，卡西奥佩娅开始穿吊袜带。

她一度觉得自己永远不会尝试这种东西，因为她是个“上等人”，而吊袜带显得低俗而色情。但偶然的灵光一现让她开始尝试，最初心理上的不适过去之后，她开始感觉它没什么。

白色的丝袜和吊袜带，往往再配上白色的胸衣和底裤，缀满蕾丝。必须是白色的，但她也说不清楚为什么。

第一次手活过后，他们有几天都保持着疏远的距离，他们也知道这太过了。但不久之后，在某个晚上，他们心照不宣地互看一眼，然后几乎是顺理成章地，他在晚上再度进了她的房间，他们搂住对方，先是爱抚对方的脊背，然后双双倒在床上，热烈地拥吻。

性吸引和好奇几乎是不可避免的，他们各自挣扎了几天就都屈服了，错位的关系和感情无时无刻地不在刺激着他们。这种青春期的边缘行为，和后来的真枪实弹，毫无疑问都是瞒着所有人的。并且他们都放荡地克制，只在假期的夜里做这种事。因为放假，所以不用恪守伦理，平时的规矩全部出走；因为黑夜，所以暗不可察，放纵也不会遭到惩罚。

雷古勒斯是第二个发现她在穿吊袜带的人，因为他吻她的时候手指滑过她穿着丝袜的腿，在她大腿中部徘徊的时候感受到了一条细带。他的手停住了，而她握住他的手，出于本能地，继续往上移。

沃尔布加和奥莱恩去参加了一个纯血家族的宴会，他们都喝了不少酒，睡得很早，并且都在楼下。西里斯还住在遥远的波特家，想必他现在无论在做什么都比待在格里莫广场十二号要快活得多。

他脱掉了自己的外衣，也脱掉了卡西奥佩娅的裙子，她内衣裤上的蕾丝花边像是安静蛰伏着的白蝴蝶，乖乖地停在了少女白皙的胸脯和下腹。他的手指拂过她的大腿根，沿着吊袜带一路往上，停在了白蝴蝶翅膀的边缘。她身上很香，浓郁的晚香玉里掺杂着甜腻的奶香，给人饱满浮躁的肉欲联想，他知道她是故意的，因为她平时身上都是略带清冷的花香，她坐在离他不远处撩头发的时候他经常闻到。相比之下，此时这种过于丰艳的味道原本不是他喜欢的，但是他发现，如果在她身上闻到，特别是在这种亲密的场合，他会不由自主地着迷。他沉湎于这种充满诱惑的香气，把鼻尖埋进了她的颈窝，然后滑到了她微微隆起的胸前，隔着一层薄薄的蕾丝胸衣开始吻她。

她笑了，像是在害羞，也像是怕痒，她的大腿内侧紧紧地贴着他的腹部。她很欣赏他的身体，无论是少年时期的纤细与蓬勃，还是后来的清瘦与性感，他的骨骼修长，覆盖着单薄的肌肉，成年之后因为刻意的锻炼，肌肉会变得更厚实一些，但走不出消瘦的大框架，略窄的肩膀让他显得总不如他哥哥张扬有力，反而能引发她微妙的怜爱之意。

他们纠缠在一起，细长的肢体像白生生的树枝一样交错着。就是在这时候，卡西奥佩娅感觉到了，一个坚硬的东西正向上顶着她的大腿根部。

他的内裤上被撑出了一个大约的轮廓，溢出了一些前液而顶部出现了一团很小的暗色的圆晕。因为感觉下体胀得有点发痛了，他脱掉了裤子，光裸地呈现了这个并不好看的部位，灰色的眼睛沉沉地一动不动地盯着她。

卡西奥佩娅垂下头，扫视了一眼那个一直抵着她的东西，又抬起眼端详他的神情，猜他内心此刻在想些什么。

雷古勒斯清了清嗓子。“卢克丽霞。”

卡西奥佩娅愣了愣，才想起来这是她的中间名。

“阿克图卢斯。”她咬了咬他的嘴唇。从此之后，他们都在床上用中间名称呼对方，仿佛他们就只是毫无关系的“阿克图卢斯”和“卢克丽霞”，不是雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅。而这个后来甚至成为一种亲近时的习惯，他们结婚并生儿育女之后，中间名还成了隐晦的性邀请的暗语。

他们交换了一个潮湿的吻，他的吻一路向下，从她的锁骨一直吻到被布料包裹着的耻骨，再往下的时候，他的嘴唇移到了她的腿心，发现白蝴蝶的翅膀湿了一块。

她有反应了。

有那么一瞬间，他冲动地想要把自己硬得发胀的家伙全部塞进去。但他的理智阻止了他，因为她还太小了。他犹豫了一会儿，想了个折中的办法，褪下了她的内裤，拨开她，开始亲吻她变得潮湿的地方。

卡西奥佩娅忍不住地浑身战栗了一下，她闭上眼，感觉自己像个快乐而慌乱的死刑犯。他感受到她的颤抖，顿了顿，然后又继续了。温热柔软的舌尖缓慢地滑动着，比起坚硬粗鲁的性器官，确实更加不会伤害到她，并且令她感到非同一般的愉快。她只感觉到他在她的褶皱里游走着，这让她身体里的热流不断下坠，源源不断地渗到外面，羞耻的快感一阵高过一阵地涌现出来。很快，她就感受到一阵不断收缩的快感从下体传来，全身一阵酥麻。她高潮了，双手抓紧了床单，凌乱地喘着粗气，像一条白沙滩上搁浅的人鱼。

他啄吻着她的锁骨，把脸埋进她不断起伏的胸前，闻着她身上的妩媚的花香，开始全心全意地自慰，并最终射在她腿间，离他的欲望之源只有不到一掌宽的地方，白色的一小团粘液沿着她的大腿内侧缓慢地往下淌，他慌忙地清理掉了它，和她紧紧相拥，共同享受着欲望释放之后的寂静。

那天晚上，他陪伴她直到睡着才离去，回到自己的房间，还不忘帮已经睡着的卡西奥佩娅套上睡裙又盖好被子。

哪怕结婚多年之后，雷古勒斯的道德感，在卡西奥佩娅眼里，都是一个完美的累赘。在她看来，他作为一名布莱克，显然道德感过剩了，因为道德是一种很模糊的概念，而她只靠直觉和利弊分析行事。不得不说这有遗传的成分，因为奥莱恩和沃尔布加也是“恪守原则”的人，只是他们坚持的是纯血至上，而他们的两个儿子都坚持的是自己那套慢慢演化出来的道德观念。

雷古勒斯的道德感是一把双刃剑，它让他迷途知返，偷走魂器，逃脱了走向阿兹卡班的命运，也让他本着一种模棱两可的态度在和卡西奥佩娅的关系上掩耳盗铃。他叫她“卢克丽霞”，就仿佛她真的只是一个与他陌不相识的美丽女孩；他没有真的进入她，就仿佛他们没有在乱伦。这种想法经不起推敲，但他确实靠它蒙蔽了自己相当长的一段时间。

卡西奥佩娅十三岁那年的暑假，另一件轰轰烈烈的大事是纳西莎和卢修斯·马尔福结婚。

婚礼原本早就举行的。然而卢修斯的父亲，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福在这个节骨眼上过世了。讣闻上白纸黑字写的是“急病”，但大家私底下都说是死于“龙疣梅毒”，可见白纸黑字的《预言家日报》也经常撒谎。卢修斯服丧需要时间，那时候他确实还很年轻，二十岁出头，掌管家业也需要时间，所以把和纳西莎的婚礼往后延缓了两年的时间。

如果是两年前，那么卡西奥佩娅绝对不会被考虑当伴娘，可能会做一个超龄的花童，穿着蓬蓬的纱裙，手里拿一个小花篮。但这两年里她长高太多了，笔直站的时候头顶能到纳西莎的鼻尖，外形体面又不会抢了新娘的风头，这才被考虑进来。

婚礼那天，她很早就起来，梳洗打扮，然后独自去了西格纳斯的住宅。一推开那扇漆黑的大门，她才意识到自己已经快要八年没回来过了。卡西奥佩娅也不急着去找纳西莎在哪，西格纳斯已经在婚礼现场了，纳西莎不会真的等自己来替她梳妆打扮，也未必想那么早就见她，所以卡西奥佩娅决定慢慢地在宅子里逛一圈。

第一反应是，这里原来比记忆里的要小，或者说虽然也很宽敞，但比起格里莫广场十二号，房子的格局不够舒展大气。小时候跑得气喘吁吁才能到头的走廊，现在没几分钟就走完了，楼梯的转角也有些逼仄。和记忆里重叠的是，棕色的地板依旧抛光得闪闪发亮，如果不慎滑倒的话总是摔得很疼，米黄色的墙纸上是银白色的玫瑰纹样，这么多年来居然从来没换过。她上楼时心想，格里莫总是过几年就换一种花样。

二楼东西两侧分布着德鲁埃拉和西格纳斯各自的房间，他们在她小时候已经分房睡了。卡西奥佩娅打开了德鲁埃拉房间的门，像是探险，里面充斥着一股闷久了的木材和灰尘味，看来并不通风。长毛地毯是棕红色的，踩上去有细微的沙沙声，像是绒毛状的草丛。房间里的陈设并不复杂，一个摆在最中间的四柱床——最后她去世的地方，一个墨绿色的高背椅，两个拼在一起的柜子，其中一个是衣柜，另一个上面摆着好几种奇形怪状的玻璃瓶，都积了灰，里面盛放着颜色艳丽的魔药，柜子的下面一层摆了好几张照片。

第一张是属于德鲁埃拉的独照，那时候大概还是德鲁埃拉·罗齐尔。卡西奥佩娅屏息打量着照片上陌生的母亲，罗齐尔家族标志性的略黑的肤色，长而直的金发，稀疏的短眉毛，窄长的眼睛，浅蓝色的虹膜，宽方有力的下颌，脸部有轻微的不对称。但不得不说，身材修长而匀称，脊背挺直，仪态很端庄。

第二张是鼻涕虫俱乐部的合影，斯拉格霍恩教授当时头发还没现在这么白，貌似十六七岁的德鲁埃拉站在最后一排的左边，旁边是两个不知名的斯莱特林女生，其中一个像是她的妹妹，因为长得很像。看上去最多只有十二岁的西格纳斯站在照片中间偏右的位置，挨着高大英俊的阿尔法德。和他已经步入青春期的哥哥相比，他显得很矮小，比现在还要苍白和消瘦，从没变过的是他黑压压的眉毛和睫毛，还有提防而小心翼翼的眼神。不得不说，卡西奥佩娅某些方面确实是他的翻版。

再往后的几张就不那么能引起她的兴趣了，都是德鲁埃拉和贝拉特里克斯，或者和纳西莎的照片，西格纳斯极少出现在照片里，如果出现了也不是主角。她找了一下，有安多米达的合照显然都被清理掉了，仿佛家里从来没有这个人。卡西奥佩娅最后才找到一张有自己的照片，德鲁埃拉穿着一件紫色的袍子，拿着一个妖精制造的酒杯，独自占据了相片的左下角。婴儿时期的卡西奥佩娅坐在地毯上玩一大堆古老的印章，多半是废弃的才会给她拿来当玩具，纳西莎坐在她后面，手腕上套着两个粉色的发圈，正在努力地给她梳头。很显然，这是少有的她们和睦相处的时刻。

卡西奥佩娅怀疑拍照的人是安多米达，但这已经无从考证了。

她出了德鲁埃拉以前的房间，想去安多米达的房间看看，不出意外地发现房门被锁上了。她没有撬锁的打算，猜里面也不剩下什么了。她上楼，发现自己当年的房间已经不在了，当年她被送去格里莫广场之后这间房间被改造成了茶室，中央摆着金属的桌椅和几盆长势喜人的花草，角落里摆着一盏幽蓝色的落地灯。

终点站才是纳西莎的房间，她敲敲门，听见“请进”之后才走了进去。房间里除了纳西莎之外还有三四个跟她年龄差不多的姑娘，大概是她的同学。卡西奥佩娅进霍格沃茨的时候纳西莎都毕业了，所以认不太出来这些闲杂人等都是谁，勉强能猜出一个姑娘似乎是格林格拉斯家的女儿，因为她长得很像一个姓格林格拉斯的同学。

一阵寒暄之后，卡西奥佩娅选择了一张距离纳西莎最远的椅子坐下了。房间里充斥着化妆品的脂粉味和略刺鼻的指甲油味，大概是新娘染了指甲。她看了看，果然，纳西莎惨白的手上已经结出了十个红色的指甲壳，油光发亮，像是血滴上去了之后又被拿小刷子涂匀了。

卡西奥佩娅盯着纳西莎白色的婚纱和头纱发呆。其实食死徒里这几年已经开始流行穿黑婚纱了，但纳西莎的婚纱是德鲁埃拉当年留下来的，贝拉也穿过，纳西莎现在也只好跟着穿了。传统的婚纱是白色的，因为白色象征着贞洁。

贞洁。

卡西奥佩娅不自然地看向桌上水绿色的台灯。她不知道自己和雷古勒斯“这样”之后还算不算贞洁。

不知道什么时候，帮纳西莎鞍前马后打扮的姑娘们都散了，大概是新娘已经准备好了，只等时间到了就行。卡西奥佩娅安安静静地坐着，也不知道和纳西莎该说什么。她小时候和纳西莎说的最多的，大概是“安在哪里”或者“我要去找安”，而现在安多米达不在了，她们之间唯一的桥梁也断了。

是纳西莎先开口的，她反复地照着镜子，往自己的脸上又补了一点腮红。“贝拉呢？她没和你一起来？”

“没有，”卡西奥佩娅顿了顿，“大概也快来了。”

纳西莎不再搭理她，专心摆弄着自己头上精美的钻石发饰，她满身都是沉甸甸的钻石和各色宝石，几乎像是个移动的珠宝展示架。卡西奥佩娅认出了其中一大部分，但还有一些她从没见过，估计是卢修斯赠送的。

卡西奥佩娅只戴了一条细细的沙弗莱石项链，她知道自己不能喧宾夺主，故意低调了很多，而这让纳西莎满意。纳西莎的领地意识很强，属于自己的一切都看得很牢，这点小时候就可见端倪，因为她从来不和年幼的妹妹分享各种东西。这种性格很难说清楚是先天还是后天造成的。因为家里的女孩太多了，本来就难免互相争抢。比起行事粗放、脑子不够精明的贝拉，还有总是置身事外又脾气温和的安多米达，卡西奥佩娅的侵略性太强了，因为她长得像父亲又是年龄最小的，而纳西莎最讨厌的就是别人伸手去动她的东西——她潜意识里觉得卡西奥佩娅所拥有的一切都是自己的，因为卡西奥佩娅不该出生，这个妹妹来得太突然也太意外了，大家私底下都这么说。

在她们变成堂姐妹的那一瞬间，这种紧张的争抢关系就瓦解了，但亲情也早就不剩下什么了。她们对彼此都相当冷漠，但都顶着“布莱克”的姓氏，难免又有点微妙的与有荣焉，可说到底，还是事不关己的时候居多。

好在很快贝拉就来了，用洪亮的大嗓门把这一对冷漠的姐妹从长久的沉默里拯救了出来。

婚礼的流程一丝不苟地按照规定举行，而卡西奥佩娅完全沉浸在自己的“贞洁焦虑”之中。她越看纳西莎雪白的婚纱，越是感觉自己已经不再贞洁了。虽然她说不清楚“贞洁”到底是什么东西，但她觉得自己已经失去它了。不贞，最主要的结果，就是她没办法嫁人。虽然这很可笑，但在那个环境下就是这样的。

而正是因为这个，她决定试探一下雷古勒斯的态度。

婚礼结束后，大家都待在马尔福庄园，当天晚上都要留宿，而卢修斯显然准备好了足够多的客房。

他们的对话是第二天早上进行的。她找了个机会，把雷古勒斯拉到马尔福庄园僻静的角落里，远远看去，园子的另一边摆着两排整齐的花架，暗红色的玫瑰开得像是一场灼灼的大火，而她所处的角落里栽着白山茶。充满敌意的白色。她一看见白色就心烦意乱，拖着他又走到了红色的那一边，谨慎地四下看看，确保了周围没有人。

“你怎么了？”雷古勒斯以为她又开始毫无理由的闹脾气，问道。

“我，我，”卡西奥佩娅深呼吸一下，最终还是决定开门见山，她压低了声音问道，“我是不是，失去童贞了？”

这个问题令他们的脸都烧了起来。他显然没想到她会这么问，也不知道怎么回答。如果从情感的角度来说，他们早就越界了。生理上，他们两次都在打擦边球，她还是——某种意义上——贞洁的。

而他是根据情感来判断的。一直都是。

他没说话，但卡西奥佩娅从他的表情里看出了“确实如此”的意思。这个结果和她心里想的是一样的。对于她这样的女孩来说，结婚是未来的必选项，而这条未来的路已经被堵死了。想到这，她的心绪全都乱了，慌慌张张地脱口而出。“我以后没法结婚了，对不对？”

“结婚？”他听见这个，脸色因为不安而煞白，“你要和谁结婚？”

“无论和谁，总会有人的，不是么？”她快速地说道，无意识地想要逼问出一个他的态度来，因为她是输不起的那个，而这太不公平了，她愤懑地想，太不公平了，凭什么他们之间的关系，如果真要追究，必然是合谋的，而承担压力的却是她一个人。卡西奥佩娅见他没反应，心凉了半截。“贝拉结婚了。西西结婚了。安……安应该也早就结婚了。难道我以后会是例外吗？”

雷古勒斯之前根本没想那么多，她一提他这才反应过来，确实是该考虑这个问题了，纯血家族之间谈婚论嫁非常早，十七八岁的时候就该订婚了。听到她把和别人结婚说成是这么理所当然的事，他感到非常不适，这像一枚细小的针一样扎在他胸口，因为他无法接受她离开。几乎不受控制地，他从背后抱住她，从后面亲吻她的太阳穴，在她耳边低声说。

“不，你不能和别人结婚。”

她抿了抿嘴。“但我们不能结婚。你是我哥哥，”她说出口的时候鼻子有点泛酸，“那你呢，你要娶别人吗？”

他顿了顿，承诺道。“我们都不结婚。我们，只有我们。”

雷古勒斯当时都还寄希望于西里斯，希望西里斯能够——至少在这方面——为家族做个无比卓越的贡献，结个婚然后有个孩子。虽然他无法想象西里斯结婚是什么样子的，但他诚挚地期待着他哥哥能这么做。但不久之后，他的希望彻底破灭了，西里斯在一年之后就离家出走了。

卡西奥佩娅得到自己想要的答案，突然踏实了起来，但她本性犹疑，过了一会儿又语气飘忽地问。“你真的想好了么？”

他绕到她面前，深吸一口气。“我想好了。拒绝别人不难，”他停顿了一会儿，因为感觉到她的不确定，他开始紧张，灰色的眼睛怔怔地盯着她，声音控制不住地发抖，“只要……只要能留住你。”

她想都没想就说道。“我永远是布莱克。”

他低下头，盟誓一般地亲吻了她的眉心。“我也是。”

他们拥抱了一会儿，然后从幽深的花园里保持着距离走出来，把这一切都当成一次普通的散步。

在马尔福庄园暂住的几日，他们都没有越界，一切相安无事。直到临行前一天的下午，纳西莎找了贝拉一起喝茶，几个年龄相仿的男宾都去玩魁地奇打发时间了，沃尔布加要午睡，奥莱恩不知道一个人在角落里研究着什么魔咒，并且不希望人打扰。卡西奥佩娅无处可去，只能陪贝拉和纳西莎一起喝茶。

纳西莎随便找了个理由支开了贝拉，精致的白瓷杯里，浓红色的茶水表面倒映着她深不可测的蓝眼睛。“卡西，看样子你在格里莫广场十二号过得不错。”

卡西奥佩娅感觉这不是个友善的开头，但她只能硬着头皮应道。“是的。爸爸妈妈很喜欢我。”

“我说的不是这个，”纳西莎把茶杯放进茶碟里，凑近了用微不可闻的声音说道，“我指的是，你和雷古勒斯，相处得非常……”马尔福庄园的新一代女主人满含深意地笑了笑，把食指缓缓伸进了雕花瓷杯的把手里，“融洽。”

她全都听见了。

卡西奥佩娅感觉自己狼狈极了。她又羞又愤，用尽一切力气才忍住没有夺路而逃，故作镇定地问。“西西，你想怎么样？”

纳西莎转转自己手上大得夸张的钻石戒指。“不怎么样，只是以马尔福夫人的身份祝福你。他是个令人放心的好男孩，你眼光不错，”她托着脸颊，打量卡西奥佩娅的眼神温柔而锐利，令人毛骨悚然，“原来我的妹妹这么厉害，真是令我大开眼界。”

受制于纳西莎的感觉让卡西奥佩娅慌张。她沉默了一会儿。“别人知道么？”

“只有我，而我也没打算告诉其他人，”纳西莎慵懒地笑笑，语气拖得很长，“只是想友善地提醒你，马尔福庄园和你们家不一样。这里的一切都逃不过我的眼睛。你们的秘密，还是留在格里莫广场十二号说比较好。”


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

那天是大家留在马尔福庄园的最后一晚，晚餐无疑是盛大的告别会。来的人不多，除了新婚的马尔福夫妇，还有就是布莱克一大家，还有贝拉和鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。

餐厅里，银绿交错的墙纸上布满了蛇形的纹路，远看倒像是银闪闪的烟丝嵌在了墙壁上。窗上的彩色玻璃也是绿色的，夹杂着一些极少的金黄色和银白色，排布有致，远看像是稀稀落落的金银薄片。餐桌上的桌布也是银色的，迎着光仔细看的话也有暗纹，影影绰绰的水仙，卡西奥佩娅“啧”了一声。

纳西莎坐在女主人的位置，精致的发型一丝不乱，华丽的衣着和精美淡妆，笑意得体。

几乎是不可避免的，大家提到了黑魔王。

贝拉无疑是最热情的。“他是最伟大的领袖，”她黑色的眼睛里闪着令人毛骨悚然的狂热，语速加快的时候音调也不由自主地上扬，“他的英明睿智无与伦比。噢，你们如果亲眼见过的话就知道，他的黑魔法有多么出神入化。从前再多的天才加起来都比不上他！”

“主人在黑魔法方面的造诣确实令人叹为观止。”卢修斯轻轻放下酒杯，“我也有幸见过，不得不说，堪称惊天动地。”

“最重要的是他秉持着正确的观点，”沃尔布加激动地高声说道，“纯血注定是最高贵的族群。”

“是的，沃尔布加。只有秉持正确的观点，才能获得最强大的力量。”西格纳斯连忙附和道，“而巫师世界确实需要’净化’了。”

“确实如此。”鲁道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇想到了什么，厌恶地皱了皱眉，“那些杂种和泥巴种，早就该从我们的视线里滚出去了。”

谈话很快落到了更琐碎的内容，关于他们应该怎么给这位纯血们的英雄人物提供帮助，沃尔布加和奥莱恩打算给出大笔黄金以表支持，后来也谈到了一些别的与此无关的话题，毕竟这是家宴，不是食死徒集会。谈论最多的，是和维京海盗做的生意，沃尔布加最近看上了他们的绿松石、人鱼制成的甜点、还有龙烟草——一种能够给人精神放松的魔药原料。

差不多三四百年前开始，埃及、南非和波斯的巫师会把钻石和珍贵的宝石以相对低的价格卖出，布莱克家族的祖先会囤积许多，然后倒卖到英国坐地起价。这其中需要动用一些其他国家魔法部的关系，还要古灵阁的妖精签字批准，只有极少数的人能拿到资格，布莱克是其中之一。后来，其他纯血家族也会加入倒卖的行列，还会帮忙打通关系，等钱到手了大家再一起分账。

这种积攒财富的途径一度畅行无阻，近几十年才因为贸易流通的逐步放开而逐渐退出他们的世界，但从结果上来看，这个方法粗野而高效。大部分的社会资源都已经掌握在了极少数的纯血家族手里，旁人难以撼动。

沃尔布加喜欢珠宝带来的璀璨光环，一找到机会就对人展示自己家族的宝贵收藏。她的长项链是由一颗颗珍珠大小的钻石拼接而成的，一共有长短不一的三层，沉重得如同闪闪发光的镣铐，最底下还坠着一颗拇指大小的枕形祖母绿，手上四五个不同颜色的宝石戒指在枝形吊灯的灯光下闪闪烁烁。

雷古勒斯没有在当天的晚宴上说太多，但有关黑魔王的话题他一直听得很认真，并且还在内心计划着，在晚餐结束之后他要去问卢修斯和鲁道夫斯，能不能看看他们左手手臂上的黑魔标记。

在这样的环境下长大，雷古勒斯毫无例外地也支持伏地魔。他觉得自己是纯血，理应支持纯血的利益。并且，他觉得自己不是盲从，而是对这一切有着自己的看法。尽管他收藏伏地魔有关的剪报时，那种对偶像的崇拜是藏不住的。

卡西奥佩娅因为之前纳西莎的话而烦闷不已，这导致了她胃口不佳，在正餐的时候只吃了几口龙虾肉和蔬菜，好不容易等到甜点上来的时候又发现是她最不喜欢的萨芭雍。大家都在热烈地谈论着纯血和伏地魔，特别是贝拉，她喝了很多酒，非但没有醉得趴下，还越谈越兴奋。从根本上来说，卡西奥佩娅觉得自己也是个纯血理论的支持者，她也是布莱克，并不例外地站在自己所处的这一边。但是安多米达的选择却像是记忆深处的一道裂痕，隐隐地动摇着她。

伏地魔这个人物，卡西奥佩娅最早是在格里莫广场十二号的餐桌上听说的，大概在六岁的时候。

“一位天才”，沃尔布加不止一次地如此感慨，“必然能带领纯血走向辉煌的未来。”

卡西奥佩娅记不清到底是谁告诉她的，但全家人都心照不宣地知道，拥有一堆纯血崇拜者的黑魔王实则是个不折不扣的混血。其实这是显而易见的，因为他的姓氏不在神圣二十八族里面，而沃尔布加无意地透露过他姓“里德尔”。她记忆最初的时候，沃尔布加偶尔还会改不了口地说他是“里德尔”，她和伏地魔在斯莱特林里只差一届，学生时代就对这个野心勃勃又能力超群的巫师印象深刻。

西里斯当时就表现得不屑一顾。“他给你们都施了迷魂咒么？”

沃尔布加一下子从椅子上站了起来。“你怎么敢这么说！”

“西里斯。”奥莱恩皱起了眉，“你会为你的说法而后悔的。”

西里斯放下刀叉，挑衅似的看向他的父亲。“才不。”

“你这个孽子！”沃尔布加怒不可遏，看上去像是下一秒就用餐刀把西里斯给一刀捅死。

“……妈妈。”雷古勒斯被母亲的怒气吓住了，伸出手拉了拉她的裙角。

“噢，雷尔。”沃尔布加瞬间就换了一副温柔慈爱的面孔，殷切地问，“你不喜欢吃今天的炖羊肉么？让克利切给你做别的。鱼块？还是牛胸肉？”

他眨了眨眼，因为害怕而飞快地做出了选择。“牛胸肉。”

沃尔布加立刻叫来了克利切，吩咐他快点去厨房，不但要牛胸肉，还要再端一点水果端出来，那阵子雷古勒斯喜欢吃树莓。

西里斯轻蔑地瞥了一眼弟弟，感觉他像是个还没断奶的孩子。

雷古勒斯看了看生气时满身是刺的哥哥，没有说话。他的印象里，西里斯自从六七岁开始就很少和父母和睦相处了。如果说卡西奥佩娅在情感上的敏感来自童年的一次伤筋动骨的“移栽过程”，那么雷古勒斯感知情绪时敏锐得远超常人的能力则源于家中沃尔布加和她的长子之间的不和——像是某种会突然在头顶上方爆开的炸弹一样令人猝不及防，还有无意之间就会变得剑拔弩张的兄弟关系。

卡西奥佩娅端坐在自己的椅子上，一动不动，像是匍匐在草丛里等待机关枪声过去的新手士兵。她连看都不敢看沃尔布加气得通红的脸，只敢盯着自己的盘子，她今天表现得很好，把沃尔布加分给她的炖羊肉和西蓝花都吃完了，胡萝卜也只剩下一块了。

奥莱恩冷漠地盯着自己的长子，声音绷得有些发涩。“我希望你现在先保持沉默。西里斯，用你的脑袋冷静地思考思考。总有一天你会知道，你现在的想法有多愚蠢……说不定还会危害到全家人的性命！”

显然，一开始奥莱恩还勉强能保持和蔼，但很快就失去了控制，抬高了音量。

卡西奥佩娅印象里，奥莱恩都是温和而安静的，雷古勒斯完全遗传了他父亲的好脾气。虽然奥莱恩总是怀疑哪天会有血统的叛徒偷偷潜入他的家里，但几乎从来不生气，还能劝住暴躁易怒的沃尔布加。但此刻，她盯着格里莫广场十二号的男主人因为愠怒而下撇的嘴唇，忽然感到了一阵恐惧。她是在那一瞬间隐约而间接地领会了伏地魔的力量，虽然她有生之年从来没有亲自见过这位在魔法界掀起惊涛飓浪的黑魔王，直到他死。

这场突如其来的灾难在晚餐结束后不了了之。在这种环境下，其实不难理解为什么雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅从小抱团，因为他们小时候都把父母当成权威，又本能地想要回避矛盾。真的能像西里斯一样凭借自我意识而反抗父母的孩子，实在是少之又少。

雷古勒斯小时候就非常崇拜黑魔王，这显然有家庭的影响，但也是他个人的选择。在他大概还只有七八岁的时候，他开始往笔记本里夹和伏地魔有关的剪报，也会对卡西奥佩娅提起自己的这位偶像。他不止一次地说黑魔王是一位非常强大的巫师，不仅仅擅长黑魔法和魔药，还在魔法领域的各个方面都融会贯通，是个学识渊博的黑巫师。另外，据贝拉所说，他非常有人格魅力，风度翩翩，很有贵族气质。

当时只有六岁的卡西奥佩娅下意识地想要在心底里偷偷地质疑贝拉，因为她不喜欢自己的长姐，也不信任她的判断。但是雷古勒斯相信了，她也没有理由再不相信了。

“看来他确实很厉害。”她附和道，继续玩着自己手上的玩具坩埚，想象着自己正在调配某种高级的魔药。她从不怀疑雷古勒斯的话，但对伏地魔也没有多少真情实意的崇拜，这距离她的生活太远了。

毫无疑问的是，伏地魔是一位性别主义者，他几乎从来不倚仗女性办事，也不把女性的崇拜者当回事，食死徒里清一色男性。卡西奥佩娅混在家眷里，面容模糊，从来没有被召见过。看在梅林的份上，她也不想被召见。

其中例外是卡西奥佩娅亲爱的姐姐，贝拉。

关于贝拉和黑魔王，在小范围里自然是有过一些不入流的传闻，所谓的小范围是指奥莱恩和沃尔布加之间，他们偶尔会嘀咕一下这个话题，然后迅速地掠过去。估计是食死徒和纯血主义者的小圈子里，大家心照不宣地都这么想。然而，当着外人的面他们习惯对黑魔王的一切秘密缄口不言。

鲁道夫斯——至少看上去——并不在意，大家都知道他和贝拉之间的婚姻只是纯血家族之间的联姻。鲁道夫斯在外面有情人，这几乎是摆在明面上的“秘密”，一个姓巴克尔曼的瑞典纯血。尴尬的是，她还和贝拉她们是共享了一个曾外祖母的远房表亲。

伏地魔追求极致的权力，而性资源和权力高度相关。贝拉作为一名外形出众的纯血女性，自从少女时期就对伏地魔展现出了狂热的迷恋和崇拜。在众人眼里，她对伏地魔的感情很难不被解读成男女之情。但他们之间的相处模式，比起情人，更像是神和虔诚的教徒，也从来没有人真的有胆子把话传到他们耳朵里，最后都不了了之。伏地魔只追求极致的权力，在其他方面都令人意外地清心寡欲，而这无形之中也给他在食死徒的群体里增加了威望，因为清心寡欲是自制力强大的一种表现。

卡西奥佩娅是纯血，自然从小支持纯血获得更多的利益。作为一名布莱克，她耳濡目染地深感自己比其他人更高贵。

但偶尔她也会“胡思乱想”。

有那么几年，她会忍不住去想安多米达出走的成因。出走的时候安多米达十七岁，刚刚从斯莱特林毕业，还没有和任何其他纯血订婚，所以她把“逃婚”这一条理由给剔除出去了。家里脾气最暴躁的是贝拉特里克斯，除了纳西莎谁都没办法在贝拉身边多待一分钟，这也是为什么卡西奥佩娅对纳西莎敬而远之。但是当时贝拉早就结婚了，安多米达没理由为了躲着贝拉离家出走。并且，安多米达出走之前也没有拿走家里的财产，她很可能之前偷偷攒了一笔零花钱，但绝对没有多拿任何不属于她的一金加隆。

沃尔布加说她是和一个泥巴种私奔了。这个说法不一定可信，但是确实是卡西奥佩娅唯一当时感觉合理的理由。

这让卡西奥佩娅刚进学校的一两年里偷偷地观察过几个麻瓜种的巫师。他们——至少在她看来——平淡无奇，没什么特别吸引她的地方。出于保险，她也没有和他们说过话，甚至不把目光停留在他们身上过久。她考虑了很久，还是不知道是什么最终使得安多米达离开。

出于保险，她从没把自己的探索和疑惑告诉过任何人。有时候她会莫名地羞愧，感觉自己像个血统的叛徒。所以她把自己的这一切想法都归于“胡思乱想”，无地自容，并希望自己快点忘记它。

然而生活总是跟她作对。

在她十三岁的那个圣诞节，阿尔法德舅舅来格里莫广场十二号做客。沃尔布加对这个总是游走在纯血家族边缘的弟弟说不上热络。因为阿尔法德行事不合她的逻辑，他不找个纯血家族的小姐传宗接代，也早就推脱掉了她帮他在魔法部找到的职位，声称自己“一待在那间蛀得岌岌可危的办公室里就牙疼”，但沃尔布加还是让克利切准备了丰盛的晚宴，谁让那天是圣诞节呢。

不出意外，大部分时候阿尔法德舅舅都在和西里斯交谈，他们看上去总是很容易理解彼此。也许是谈到投机的地方，阿尔法德舅舅喝了挺多酒，跟西里斯勾肩搭背起来。

卡西奥佩娅记忆里的阿尔法德舅舅和西里斯的关系非常亲密，以至于她无论什么时候，只要想到阿尔法德，就会飞快地联想到西里斯，关于他们的记忆都难以剥离地重叠在一起。如果说奥莱恩对雷古勒斯是温和而慷慨的慈父，给他答疑解惑，处处为他考虑周全，那么阿尔法德和西里斯的相处模式更像是那种从小打打闹闹的父子，阿尔法德看西里斯的时候会不自觉地流露出某种欣慰而骄傲的眼神，仿佛西里斯是他虎虎生风、朝气蓬勃的儿子。

卡西奥佩娅本不该出现在那，在晚餐后她就该回到自己的房间里了，但她在客厅里多待了一会儿，沃尔布加在让她帮忙在目测有几百种精致的布料里挑出她称心满意的，想要做新的长袍。这耽搁了她不久，就她刚打算上楼休息的时候，她发现客厅的沙发上有一个人影，茶几上摆着一个刻着布莱克家徽的银杯。

阿尔法德舅舅喝得有点太多了，坐姿比刚才随意了些，交叠着双腿，手撑着额头，略微有些歪斜的身体半靠在沙发的扶手上。客厅里的壁纸是新换的，深绿色打底，酒红和淡金色的细长花纹夹杂在一起，像花海一样，开得十分热闹，而他一个人安静地坐着，独享着整个宽敞的空间。

“我很抱歉。”阿尔法德舅舅冷不防出声，声音发涩。卡西奥佩娅以为他说的是自己在她面前展露醉态，盘算着和他寒暄两句就撤退。然而，她走到他面前，才发现他脸色通红地闭着眼睛。

是醉过头了，在说胡话。

卡西奥佩娅是在这时候发现了地毯上有一张纸片，白色的四方块在灰粽色的地毯上非常显眼。她想都没想就捡了起来，愣住了。

一个不会超过十七八岁的姑娘，蓬松的棕色卷发披在肩上，有一双大而圆润的蓝色眼睛，她穿着霍格沃茨的衣袍，围着黑黄相间的围巾，手里举着一只獾的幼崽，冲着镜头活泼而甜美地笑着。

照片是不会动的。这位漂亮的赫奇帕奇姑娘，如果不是麻瓜种，也必然是个混血。卡西奥佩娅紧紧地盯着手里的相片，不仅是震撼，也有好奇的成分，这是她第一次碰到麻瓜的东西。

照片的右下角有短短的两行字，字迹虚浮凌乱，但她猜测并不是出于漫不经心。它看上去也不像是用羽毛笔写出来的，呈现出一种呈油性的深紫色，卡西奥佩娅也从来没见过。

“致A.Black”，换了一行，继续写道，“我对你的爱永不屈于漫漫长夜。”

没有署名。

毫不费力地，她想通了为什么阿尔法德舅舅从来没有和任何一个纯血姑娘交往过。她手里的照片变得滚烫，想都没想就把它塞回了阿尔法德的口袋里，假装自己什么都没发现，落荒而逃回到自己的房间。

当天晚上，雷古勒斯来到她的房里，他们在晚宴的主菜上桌之前就心照不宣地对过了眼神，因为沃尔布加和奥莱恩都喝了酒，又到了他们可以胡作非为的夜晚。

因为胆大，他们刻意留了一盏昏暗的落地灯，白色的床幔如缭绕的薄烟一样笼罩着清瘦的身体，他们像两条被情欲支配的蛇一样纠缠在一起，用手和嘴唇不停地抚弄着对方。直到高潮，她全程表现得非常沉默，兴致也不如他高。她忍不住在困惑，对他们而言，纯血与否到底意味着什么。如果幸运地爱上了纯血，就像卢修斯和纳西莎，他们会过得非常幸福。如果爱上了其他人，不像安多米达一样争得鱼死网破，就要像阿尔法德一样在悔恨和孤独里度过余生。他的那句“我很抱歉”，她猜是对那位不知名的赫奇帕奇说的。

她背对着雷古勒斯，盯着自己的衣柜发呆，落地灯的灯光透过床幔，一株迷迭香的暗影盛开在她光裸的背上。

“你怎么了？”雷古勒斯从背后对她伸出手来，手指撩开她的额发之后就探上她的额头。

她转过身，面对着他躺着，专注地盯着他灰色的眼睛，欲言又止。

雷古勒斯不知道她在想些什么，他发现她没有生病，收回手又继续追问道，语气已然变得有些紧张。“发生了什么？告诉我，卡西奥佩娅。”

他忘了叫她“卢克丽霞”，他们之前订好的规矩。

卡西奥佩娅原本想问的是“麻瓜种和混血真的不够好吗”或者“如果我不是纯血，你会怎么办”，但她觉得这个问题本身就是无谓的，因为他们都是纯血统。所以她开口的时候，问题变成了：“你害怕被除名么？”

雷古勒斯以为她还没从安多米达的阴影里走出来，或者听见了沃尔布加训斥西里斯的时候威胁他说要把他从家里踢出去，再或者，她害怕他们的关系被沃尔布加发现之后，她会被除名。雷古勒斯摸不清楚沃尔布加的态度，但他的理智一直都告诉他，沃尔布加不会的。

一片凝滞的沉默里，他们俩对视了一会儿，雷古勒斯想要从她幽绿色的眼睛里拆解出她的忧虑到底来自何处，但最后还是放弃了，他不会读心，而她也没有继续说下去，那种模糊而忧郁的情绪只浮上水面一秒钟就又沉下去了。

他为她的捉摸不透而叹了一口气，搂住了她的腰肢，仿佛这样就能把她从胡思乱想的云端拉回来。“至少，我保证我们不会被除名的。”

她点点头，纯粹是不知道自己还能怎么回应他，用手搂住他的脖子，把脸埋进他温暖的胸膛里，与他沉默地相拥。

一年过后，西里斯离家出走。阿尔法德·布莱克因为资助自己的侄子，同样被除名。


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

他们之间最激烈的一次争吵是在雷古勒斯十六岁的那年，记忆里无论是之前，还是之后，他们俩都从来没有僵持过那么久，那是他们两人的极限。

沃尔布加和奥莱恩一开始并不希望雷古勒斯真的去参加食死徒的活动，他们觉得这太危险了，远远比在背后提供黄金要危险。但雷古勒斯去意已定，他振振有词地告诉他们，卢修斯和鲁道夫斯都在，他当然也要去。夫妇俩找不出合适的理由反驳，只好由他去了。但无可厚非的是，他们俩在内心深处都非常为他骄傲，他们的儿子在为纯血的利益而战。

最后一枚反对票来自卡西奥佩娅。

“你不能不去吗？像爸爸妈妈那样只在背后支援他们黄金，没人会觉得你的贡献比当食死徒少。或者，至少等毕业之后再做决定。”卡西奥佩娅背对着他，抱着胳膊靠在书桌上，像是在询问眼前的一团空气。

“我已经决定好了，卡西奥佩娅。”雷古勒斯把手里的书合上。

她抿了抿嘴，徒劳地问。“你就不能多考虑考虑吗？”

“再考虑也是一样的结果。”

“为什么？”她问，依旧背对着他，用一种质疑全世界的语气，“难道这一切真的值得你去涉险吗？”

她质疑的语气让雷古勒斯莫名地烦躁，他把手上的书搁在了桌上。“为什么？所有眼前的一切都是答案，”他瞪着她的背影，“你就从来没想过吗？《保密法》的存在本身就是可笑的。如果巫师和麻瓜真的是两个物种，那么就该彻底隔离，井水不犯河水；如果不是，那么就该全心全意地接受彼此，而不是巫师们遮遮掩掩地躲避在角落里。”

卡西奥佩娅转过身直对着他。“所以你就要加入他们去参加那些危险的活动。”

“至少我们在寻找一种全新的可能。”

“全新的可能，”她重复了一遍，低声问道，“难道这一切真的是对的吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“这一切，难道都是对的吗？无论是纯血至上，还是反对《保密法》，”她感觉自己脱口而出的每个字都是不该说的，但是她再也忍不住了，“安多米达，西里斯，阿尔法德舅舅，他们都不支持这一套。如果这些都是对的，那么他们为什么还要离开家呢？”

其实雷古勒斯也说不清楚为什么他们都被除名了，他内心大概是有个隐约的答案，但是他刻意地让自己不去细想，因为他有“更重要的事”。所以，他把他们的除名都潦草地归因于“不适应布莱克的生活方式”，而只有适应的人才可以留下来。

“事实上，我不知道你为什么直至今日都还犹豫不决，”他在脑海里搜寻了一下合理的原因，问道，“难道还是因为安多米达？都这么多年了。”

“有她的原因，但是——”

雷古勒斯冷漠地打断了她。“别忘了，卡西奥佩娅，是安多米达离开了家也离开了你。如果她真的爱你，就不会绝情地抛下你然后一走了之。”

卡西奥佩娅像是被针刺了一下，她苍白的脸色变成了一种溺水而亡的惨白。

雷古勒斯一说出口的时候就有些后悔了，他知道她非常在意安多米达。他不该拿这件事去伤害她，并且拿感情去绑架她并不是一种高明的做法。但他当时还是这么说了，他太想要她的支持和理解了。

卡西奥佩娅后退了一步，浮现出某种因为痛苦而慌张的神情。“……你怎么敢，你怎么敢这么说。”

她后退一步，随后便飞快地逃离了他的视线范围。

这次争吵不欢而散。当着奥莱恩和沃尔布加的面，他们俩还是相亲相爱的兄妹俩，但是背地里他们冷战了相当长的一段时间，去霍格沃茨的时候没坐一个车厢，在学校里也基本互不来往。

雷古勒斯拿到黑魔标记之后的那个暑假，他们还是和好了。他敲开了她的房门，对她简短地道歉。卡西奥佩娅看见了他左手手腕上的黑色蛇形纹身，不置一词，但几乎只花了一秒钟就接受了他全新的一部分。他们拥抱了对方，互相吻了吻嘴唇，这一切不愉快就过去了。

她原谅了他，除了因为在感情上她无法忍受更久的冷战，也有对现实的妥协，他已然加入了食死徒，一切都不能改变了，只能轮到她去接受他。卡西奥佩娅对雷古勒斯没什么原则，所以他一道歉她就接受了，她总会接受的。

他不常对她提起自己到底在食死徒里做什么，但卡西奥佩娅偶尔还是会听见一些人名，除了卢修斯和鲁道夫斯之外，还有穆尔塞伯、诺特、斯内普之类的。她对其中的一部分人有点印象，都是斯莱特林里的同学，但从来不多过问，而他也不会透露他们的行动，显然是要求保密的。她不接触食死徒权力的中心，一方面是不想，另一方面也确实轮不到她。只要混在食死徒的家眷里也没有人会刻意确认她的想法，她看上去像神脚下的羔羊，永远安静而驯良地啃着草皮。

雷古勒斯一开始表现得非常狂热，对食死徒过分残酷的行为视而不见。这些都是正常的，他告诉自己，一点点流血和牺牲跟纯血的利益相比，太无足轻重了。

自从雷古勒斯加入食死徒之后，贝拉拜访格里莫广场十二号的次数明显增多。她不愿意待在莱斯特兰奇的庄园里，名存实亡的婚姻和家庭让她感到乏味，最初她总是跑去马尔福庄园找纳西莎，但纳西莎有了小家庭就变得不那么领情，总能想出冠冕堂皇的理由来拒绝。作为替代，不甘被冷落的贝拉就频繁地前往格里莫广场十二号，想找雷古勒斯分享自己对伏地魔的热情。

很难说清沃尔布加和奥莱恩到底是什么态度，他们没有不欢迎贝拉的拜访，虽然在心底里他们俩都更偏爱行事谨慎的纳西莎。然而，贝拉的拜访都是为了宣扬黑魔王的功勋，姑且算作了有情可原。

卡西奥佩娅多半是不参加的，她在贝拉来访的大部分时间都只是稍稍问候一下便离开，去自己的房间里捣鼓新的魔药，有时会让克利切给他们送上茶和饼干，表现得像个温顺而没有主见的家眷。

西格纳斯在得知贝拉频繁地和格里莫广场十二号的一家走动，托贝拉给卡西奥佩娅带去了一件生日礼物。

很难理解为什么西格纳斯要送一个马的雕件给她。一匹用陶瓷雕刻的白马，银色的鬃毛闪闪发光，佩戴着镶满宝石的鞍，神气而小巧的前蹄活泼地迈向远方。卡西奥佩娅不喜欢马，她的守护神是雌豹，心底里多少有些嫌弃马是一种为人操控的牲口，又确实过了会捧着小马驹玩具到处显摆的年纪——她十六岁了，西格纳斯迟来又多余的父爱让他太把卡西奥佩娅当成小孩了。

她从贝拉手里收到这个摆件，麻烦她对西格纳斯舅舅转达自己的谢意，转手就把那匹看上去永远活蹦乱跳的小马驹放在了一楼餐厅墙壁的架子上。左边是一件妖精打造的圆盘，上面布满了斯图亚特风格的涡卷形纹饰，右边是一对表面镶着蛋白石的银酒杯，还刻着布莱克的家徽，马驹白瓷雕成的前蹄对着闪闪发光的圆盘，仿佛下一秒就要跑到月亮里去了。

在卡西奥佩娅的眼里，最初的一两年里，雷古勒斯一直都非常投入地参与食死徒的活动，他看上去总是非常清醒地知道自己在做什么，并且希望得到她的理解和支持。他对她的期望，可能某种意义上照搬了卢修斯和纳西莎。经过了一些毫无结果的思考之后，卡西奥佩娅不再对他的信仰提出异议，变成了真正的“沉默的支持者”，但她发现雷古勒斯会毫无意识地表露出矛盾的情绪，并且随着时间的推移，越来越多。

她不知道他矛盾的地方是什么，因为他的逻辑总是自洽的。

直到那天贝拉再度来访时，卡西奥佩娅听见了书房里传来他们的争吵声。这不常发生，所以她趴在门口小心地听着。

“……他们只是和我们意见不合，贝拉，我不明白为什么你会想要他们的命。”雷古勒斯说话的时候声音十分僵硬。

贝拉提高了声音。“他们是天生低贱的物种，死了也就死了，还能堵住他们的嘴，难道有什么不对的？”

“这太残忍了，贝拉特里克斯，他们也有他们的——”

“天真的男孩，”贝拉哼了一声，直接打断了他，“难道你也和你不成器的哥哥一样，想要当泥巴种的走狗？”

雷古勒斯的态度也变得冷硬。“这不是一个问题。”

没有得到明确的答案让贝拉感到不满，她惯于对那些不够“忠诚”的人上纲上线。“血统的叛徒都该死，雷古勒斯，你难道也想和他们落得一样的下场吗？”

空气里充斥着一种大难将至的窒息感，卡西奥佩娅握住了门把手，她听见雷古勒斯反驳道。“我在质疑你的做法，贝拉特里克斯。”

贝拉高声质问道。“你对纯血思想存在什么误解？你要是再多提一句，我现在就替黑魔王清除你这个——”

听到“清除”这个字眼，卡西奥佩娅再也藏不住了，她迫不及待地破门而入，谁知道贝拉已经把魔杖拿出来了，她吓得大脑一片空白，想都没想就直接上前去按住了贝拉的手。

“不，贝拉！”

“你又是从哪里来的？走开，”贝拉不耐烦地把她甩开，恶狠狠地剐了她一眼，“一只从小到大都只会哭和装可怜的病猫。”

“卡西奥佩娅，先回你的房间去待一会儿。”雷古勒斯想要把她支开，有意挡在她面前。贝拉的狂热大家有目共睹，但她泯灭人性的一面是最近一段时间才逐渐暴露的，他不能让卡西奥佩娅和这么危险的人共处一室。

她看了一眼雷古勒斯，没有听他的话，转而继续对着贝拉好声好气地说道：“我只是想说，雷古勒斯当然不会背叛黑魔王。贝拉，爸爸妈妈给黑魔王提供了那么多的金子，雷古勒斯又是家里的唯一一个食死徒，他代表着永远纯粹的布莱克家族，不可能有二心。”

贝拉脸色稍缓，一时半会儿还找不出卡西奥佩娅话里的漏洞。

卡西奥佩娅捏紧了手指，脑子转得飞快，继续顺着贝拉的意思说道。“我不知道你们在谈什么，但连我都知道黑魔王一直以来最满意的仆人都是你，只有你。所以你的做法——无论雷古勒斯怎么看——都是不会有错的。并且我相信，雷古勒斯很快就会理解你的，我会说服他的。”

取悦贝拉并不是一件太难的事，卡西奥佩娅把第一句话说出来的时候就赢了一半。贝拉扬扬眉毛，显然对她的态度很满意，赐给她一个略带得意的笑，毫不自知她的表情狰狞得令人毛骨悚然。

雷古勒斯明显还想说什么，卡西奥佩娅感觉到他在袖子里偷偷地攥紧魔杖，但她伸出手死死地抱住了他，让他无法动弹。她终于明白了，他那种矛盾的情绪到底来自于何处。他也在质疑，但不该是现在，至少不该当着贝拉的面。她的直觉敏锐地告诉她，这位小时候就没什么交集的长姐在她看不见的地方变得危险而难以捉摸。

雷古勒斯感觉卡西奥佩娅浑身颤抖得像一片落叶，他看了她一眼，最终还是什么都没说，伸出手摸了摸她的头发。

贝拉没过多久就走了，对他们之间过分亲密的举措视而不见，也许是她早就从纳西莎那里知道了，但也可能是她对这些事根本就不在乎，黑魔王占据了她所有的精力。和往常不一样的是，贝拉没有留下来吃晚餐，她自作主张地打算去找马尔福庄园找纳西莎，卡西奥佩娅目送她离去，并不知道纳西莎会怎么对待这位经常出现的不速之客。

空荡荡的书房里，他们沉默地拥抱了一会儿，一切声音都被关在屋外。

“到底发生了什么？”她把脸埋在他的肩上，问道。

雷古勒斯没有正面回应她，只是摇了摇头，又伸出手拍了拍她的背，“答应我，无论发生什么都要跟爸爸妈妈待在一起，好吗？”

她隐约察觉到不详的气息。“那你呢？”

雷古勒斯含糊地说了一句，她听不太清，正要追问的时候听见门外传来了一阵脚步声，他们飞快地松开了彼此。是沃尔布加来了。她打开门，发现雷古勒斯坐在书桌边上在笔记本里随意地写着什么，卡西奥佩娅在书架前徘徊，手里抱着三四本书。

一切正常。

那次对话没有再继续下去，因为卡西奥佩娅发现沃尔布加有点疑心他们之间的关系，而雷古勒斯也发现了。

在换走挂坠盒之前，雷古勒斯最不舍的是卡西奥佩娅，但他当时已经无路可走了。他亲眼见过黑魔王，见识过他的强大也看透了他的残酷。曾几何时，在他天真的幻想里，纯血至上并不等同于践踏一切生命，但只要足够接近伏地魔，他就明白了自己早就错了。

他犹豫过，但还是没有对卡西奥佩娅坦露过任何自己的想法。当时伏地魔风头正盛，他不能让他身边的人和他一起涉险，保持原来的面貌对他们而言都是最安全的做法。更何况，他内心深处对她怀有愧意，卡西奥佩娅不止一次提出过对纯血主张模糊的困惑，但都被他否定回去了，而她的意见，无论是出于直觉还是出于爱，都是对的。

他想过给她留一封信，但最后还是没有。他们在衣柜里做爱，把身体埋在她深处，紧紧相拥。黑暗的衣柜里，她看不见他灰色的眼睛里起了雾又飘起摇摇欲坠的水光，只能感受到他蓬勃的身体和急促的呼吸，肢体间紧密的贴合让她感到安全。

人都是不会读心的。雷古勒斯不会，卡西奥佩娅也不会。她隐秘地察觉到他的不愉快，但她把他的负面情绪归结到了他们之间的老问题上。乱伦。无论怎么解释，他们都是乱伦。并且无数迹象表明，沃尔布加有所察觉。

高潮过后，她趴在他的臂弯里，想起了他小时候的样子。白净漂亮的男孩，灰色眼睛，他们的视线撞在一起，他朝她微笑了一下，有点不好意思，她却一下子慌了神。他们一起坐在衣柜里，她把头靠在他的肩上，他把一切和她分享，书本，樱桃和父母的爱。然后男孩慢慢长大，她也慢慢长大，他们迎来了荒谬的青春期，观察对方的身体，品味青涩的性。匍匐在她胸前的白蝴蝶，沙发上摄人心魂的异香，他在她的内裤上留下的精斑。

他吻了吻她的额头，打断了她漫无边际的思绪，对她说。“我爱你，卡西奥佩娅·卢克丽霞·布莱克。”

卡西奥佩娅曾经非常后悔当时没有告诉他，她也爱他，雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克。

雷古勒斯在喝下毒药时忍不住想，卡西奥佩娅会怎么度过后半生。他无疑会死在冰冷的湖水里，这是他自己选择的结局，而她大概会安全地生活下去，这比英年早逝更适合她。他从来不怀疑她会嫁给其他合适的人选，在学校里不止一个男孩对卡西奥佩娅献过殷勤，而他对他们之间的关系非常有信心，虽有对那些男孩的不悦，却从未猜忌过她。但他决定赴死的时候，又微妙地希望她能够选择其他人，孤独终老实在是太残忍了。

他的意识恢复清醒的时候正躺在一间不知名的房间里，痛苦已经离他远去，只有轻微的疲乏感在逐步地从他的身体里退散。刚醒来的前几秒，他的记忆还停留在岩洞里，他喝了毒药，口渴难忍地趴在岸边饮水，猛地被湖底的阴尸拉住了肩膀。他挣开了第一个，第二个又来了，他的意识越来越模糊，血腥味在鼻尖萦绕，数不清第几个阴尸攀上他的肩膀，他迅速地被拽入了冰冷的黑暗里，错过了她的第一声尖叫。

然后他看见了卡西奥佩娅。她趴在他身边，肩膀抽动着，一直不停地在安静地哭泣，根本没有发现他醒了，真正的斯莱特林的挂坠盒被她放在他的床头，旁边摆着一个空掉的魔药瓶，里面留着一点蓝紫色的残渣，看不出是什么成分。

她哭的时候像是整个人都要碎了，这令他于心不忍，在心底里叹了一口气，伸出手摸了摸她的脑袋。他以为卡西奥佩娅会抹着眼泪控诉他的决绝，以为她会愤怒，会冲他发脾气，他已经准备好了迎接她的一切负面情绪，但她擦了擦肿得根本不能见人的眼睛，深吸一口气，对他说。“你不用解释。克利切告诉我了，那个挂坠盒的事。我知道你在做什么，只是……只是很高兴你活下来了。”

“对不起。”他低声地说道，满怀歉意地握住了她的手。

她像小时候一样钻进他怀里，对他抱怨道。“我头疼得要命。”

“可能是哭太久了。”他把手滑到她的背后拍了拍她，又移到她的太阳穴帮她轻轻地按着，感谢命运的仁慈，让他享受到了劫后余生。

她抱住他，像是藤蔓捆住了一棵在寒风里摇摇欲坠的树，他收紧了胳膊把她揽入怀中，突然懂了，卡西奥佩娅不可能按照自己为她选择的人生走下去的，他们早就形成了某种缺一不可的共生关系。如果说之前他们更像是一对东躲西藏又忍不住互相试探的情人，一点点风吹草动都能伤筋动骨，但那一瞬间他们就变成了真正的患难夫妻，爱到极致也不过是一两句轻描淡写，好像一切都尚未发生，但又什么都有了。


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

雷古勒斯“失踪”后，奥莱恩称病不出，沃尔布加整日歇斯底里。卢修斯为了询问情况而来过几次，感觉雷古勒斯可能真的死了便不再来了，食死徒活动进行得如火如荼，他没那么有空。

“雷古勒斯到底怎么了。”纳西莎只来过一次，和贝拉一起来的，她一进门就拉着卡西奥佩娅去角落里逼问，“我才不相信他什么都没告诉过你。”

卡西奥佩娅迟钝地摇摇头，开口时声音沙哑地像是结了一层蜘蛛网。“我比任何人都希望他回来。”

她的眼睛里布满血丝，脸色惨白，神态恍惚得像是死去而不自知的鬼魂，嘴唇白得像是粉笔。

纳西莎威胁道。“卡西，你知道外面在说什么吗？格林格拉斯家的男孩可能想要娶你。说出你知道的一切，我就去帮你拒绝掉那个可怜的男孩。”

卡西奥佩娅顿了顿，像是在消化这个消息，一本正经地拒绝道。“西西，我不可以嫁给他。”

纳西莎冷笑一声。“你告诉我可没用。”

卡西奥佩娅眼神涣散，面不改色地撒谎道：“我怀孕了。”

纳西莎愣了愣，一把揪住卡西奥佩娅枯瘦的胳膊。“你说什么？”

她犹豫了一下，像是因为恐惧而缩了回去，声音压得很轻。“只是好像。”

花高金聘请的治疗师匆匆赶来，检查了好久，告诉纳西莎这只是她的一种臆想而已。

“我有孩子的。”卡西奥佩娅摸着自己干瘪的肚子，自言自语道，“一个可爱的男孩，有他的眼睛和我的鼻子。我们的孩子。”

她光着脚踩在地板上，黑色的头发披在几乎只剩骨架的脊背上，不停地比划着那个男孩的样子，说得神乎其神，幽绿色的眼睛里闪着诡异的光，惨白的脸色在炎炎夏日里依旧让人感觉阴冷得头皮发麻。

纳西莎给了治疗师一笔高得不可思议的出诊费让他保密今天见到的一切，治疗师收起金加隆，提着箱子便目不斜视地离开了。

“随他们去吧。”纳西莎感觉卡西奥佩娅和沃尔布加都已经疯了，对贝拉皱着眉说道。

贝拉朝自己最没用的妹妹翻了个白眼，带着纳西莎合上了格里莫广场十二号的大门，仿佛盖上了一尊巨大而华丽的棺材。

那一年是卡西奥佩娅在霍格沃茨待的最后一年，她之前拿到了毕业证和N.E.W.Ts证书。回家前，她站在国王十字车站和两个鼻涕虫俱乐部的老成员道别，那个姓格林格拉斯的男孩远远地看着她，朝她礼貌地弯了弯嘴角，露出了两个悲伤的酒窝。她朝他点点头，拿着自己的箱子头也不回地离开。

雷古勒斯早就回了家，在他失踪一个礼拜之后。奥莱恩和沃尔布加泪流满面地拥抱了他们的儿子，然后飞快地做出了一整套将计就计的方案骗过了所有食死徒和伏地魔。1980年的春夏之交，奥莱恩去世，突发的一场魔咒实验意外。沃尔布加心力憔悴，死于1980年的冬天。

1981年是非常混乱的一年，预言，伏地魔消失，各大纯血家族受创，莱斯特兰奇夫妇入狱。纳西莎忙着帮卢修斯脱罪，等想起自己还有个妹妹的时候也找不到她的踪迹了。他们都怀疑她跟着格里莫广场十二号一起陷入沉寂。果不其然，1982年初《预言家日报》上发表过一篇简短的寻人启事，没有照片，内容简短，只有“卡西奥佩娅·L·布莱克”的名字和简单的外貌描写，上面注明了她已经失踪超过半年，仿佛这是一封不确定版的讣闻。

伏地魔消失一整年之后，他们在格里莫广场十二号里交换誓言结为夫妻。爱情很重要，但不是最重要的。夫妻关系的本质不是爱情，而是共同利益和责任。如果说还有什么别的，才是感情和习惯。他们在三十岁到来之前迎来了珀尔修斯，四年半之后又有了莱克丽丝。

如果只跟雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅打个照面，其实很难相信他们会成为绝佳的父母。大家一眼就能凭直觉认出的好父母应该是韦斯莱夫妇这样的，和蔼，热情，宽容，用爱和责任感撑起吵吵闹闹又温馨的一大家子。相反，布莱克的这两位看上去都有些古怪，阴郁，不近人情，像是那种聪明而冷漠的坏蛋。但事实上，他们都接受了父母的身份，并且做得非常不错。雷古勒斯努力地把自己变成了奥莱恩的改良版——尽量不对任何人存在偏见的改良版，而卡西奥佩娅则尽力地模仿着记忆里模糊的安多米达，学着用正确的方式去爱自己的孩子。

珀尔修斯小时候非常喜欢笑，两岁不到就开始到处东奔西跑，一开口说话就学得飞快，每一天对这个小家伙来说都是新鲜而快乐的。莱克丽丝更安静，偶尔嚷几声像小猫崽在叫，虽然享受父母的关注但还没什么想学说话的意思，卡西奥佩娅觉得雷古勒斯在她一岁不到的时候就开始期待她能叫爸爸妈妈是完全的自作多情。

那天，雷古勒斯一边漫不经心地晃着莱克丽丝的摇篮一边翻着一本书，发现珀尔修斯进了房间，扯了扯他的衣角。

“爸爸，小马不见了。”

他合上书，确保摇篮里的女儿已经睡着了，伸手把男孩抱起来，低声问。“什么小马？”

“餐厅里的那个。”

他想了想，决定先不追究珀尔修斯又偷偷溜下去的事，继续问道。“找不到了？是不是你把它放到别处去了？还是就是不见了？”

珀尔修斯想了想。“就是不见了。上次我去看的时候它还在的。”

他拍了拍男孩的头。“那我们去看看。”

他们下了楼，还没拐进餐厅就听见了一记沉闷的重物落地声，雷古勒斯暗道不好，把满脸困惑的孩子往身后一藏，拿出魔杖。

韦斯莱太太愤怒的高喊透过了门板。“弗莱彻！你往口袋里藏的是什么？”

另一下什么东西被拗断的清脆声伴随着西里斯气急败坏的声音从餐厅里传出来。“你知道这样我们都会暴露的吗！”

“西里斯。”雷古勒斯让男孩去楼上待着，打开那扇似乎已经摇摇欲坠的门，皱着眉问，“怎么回事？”

“喔，布莱克先生，”韦斯莱太太用手擦了擦围裙，“我发现弗莱彻在偷你们的藏品，抱歉，真是……真是太丢人了！这个坏东西！”

雷古勒斯冷漠地瞥了一眼那个被他哥捆在角落里的脏兮兮的弗莱彻。“你拿了什么？”

“一个刻着家徽的杯子，两个银盘。”韦斯莱太太替他回答道，指着一堆摆在桌上的赃物。她觉得蒙顿格斯实在是太丢凤凰社的脸了，借了人家的房子还要偷人家的东西，说完还不忘狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

雷古勒斯问道。“弗莱彻先生，请问你知道一匹陶瓷小马的下落么？”

韦斯莱太太重复了一遍。“小马？”

“快说！”西里斯发现弗莱彻动动嘴唇欲言又止，连忙逼问道。

“……已经被卖了。那是我上次拿走的。”

韦斯莱太太气得满脸通红。“好极了，还有上次！你以前总共还偷走了什么？”

“就，就那匹小马。”

珀尔修斯不知道什么时候钻进了餐厅，身后跟着卡西奥佩娅，男孩沮丧地垂下眉毛。“我的小马。”

“噢，亲爱的，我真的非常非常抱歉，”韦斯莱太太见不得孩子伤心，弯下腰正对着他说道，“如果可以的话，我们会帮你把小马找回来的。”

“我们必须把它找回来，”卡西奥佩娅满面愁容地说道，“珀尔修斯喜欢它，并且贝拉会认出它的。格里莫广场十二号早就该无人问津了，”她一步步走向蒙顿格斯，但又觉得他脏兮兮的，不值得她动手，转而厌恶地转身，“贝拉一旦起疑，我们都会死。”

不安的氛围在格里莫广场十二号传开，食死徒随时可能找上门来，虽然这里隐蔽性极强，但只要他们想，总会有办法的。邓布利多给凤凰社的每个人都施了锁舌封喉咒来防止他们说出这个地点，这一批的“赃物”虽然被截下了，但之前已经卖出去的小马下落不明已成定局。为了防止暴露，凤凰社隔夜就找到了新的基地搬了出去。

那匹命运多舛的陶瓷小马从长住多年的格里莫广场十二号离开之后，先在黑市里被蒙顿格斯·弗莱彻以200金加隆的价格卖给了一个穿墨蓝色巫师袍的爱沙尼亚女巫，随后又被她转卖给了一家对角巷的二手精品店，放在了橱窗最显眼的地方，标价是300金加隆——当初西格纳斯·布莱克得到它的价格的一半。再然后，它被阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯小姐上街买走了，放在了格林格拉斯家的客厅里。

格林格拉斯先生答应给食死徒们提供一笔黄金，联系人是贝拉，她在客厅里徘徊的时候确实看到它了。但她有些认不出这到底是不是当初她送去格里莫广场十二号的那一个，这种摆件并不稀奇。所以她并没有多想，只是当天晚上决定去格里莫广场附近看看。

卡西奥佩娅是抱着莱克丽丝站在窗前的时候发现贝拉在格里莫广场附近张望的，但贝拉看不见附近有巫师的踪迹，也找不到格里莫广场十二号，皱着眉头打量了一下四周就打算回去了。

当时已经是夜里十点左右，伦敦的夜空被雾气笼罩，时不时有麻雀钻出雾气飞到灯下，啄食了几颗石子就又继续回到灰茫茫的模糊的夜色里，在附近到处张望的贝拉在她看来简直像地狱爬来的恶鬼。

如果贝拉再来的话，就不会是一个人了。卡西奥佩娅是这么考虑的。

莱克丽丝在她的臂弯里醒来，呜呜地发出婴儿感到沉闷时的声音，用柔软的小手推开了裹在她身上的小毯子，想要舒展一下身体。

卡西奥佩娅吻了吻女儿的额头，转身打开书房的门，把手里的婴儿丢给雷古勒斯。“她需要你。”

雷古勒斯“哦”了一声，接过女儿。他伸出手让她玩自己的手指，婴儿摸着他的指甲，又用自己的手指去顶他的指尖，发出嘻嘻的笑声。他刚想问卡西奥佩娅要不要去给珀尔修斯盖盖被子，才发现楼道空空，不知道她去哪儿了。

卡西奥佩娅走出门，故意弄乱了自己的头发，又把魔杖藏在睡袍的袖子里，她远远地跟着贝拉，深粉色的毛绒拖鞋踩在沥青马路上一点声音也没有。

她几乎可以确认，贝拉是自己来的。她不能害怕，这是最后的机会。贝拉既然来了，就不能再回去了。

在一个拐角处，卡西奥佩娅藏在黑暗里冷不防开口。“……贝拉？”

贝拉特里克斯转身一道阿瓦达索命咒劈了过来，打在卡西奥佩娅面前的地上。

卡西奥佩娅故作惊慌地大叫。“贝拉，是我！”

贝拉特里克斯拿着魔杖抵了过来，把卡西奥佩娅的脑袋死死地顶在路灯下，过了好一阵才看清了她是谁。“你不是死了吗？”

“求求你松开我！贝拉，贝拉，求求你……我好不容易才见到你。”卡西奥佩娅哀求道。

“吵死了！”贝拉不耐烦地松开魔杖，退开半步。“给我安静些。别把那些该死的傲罗给我引来。”

她迅速地藏到黑暗里，小声地问。“你是一个人来的吗？我不敢见其他人。”

贝拉白了她一眼。“不然呢。你这个丢人现眼的东西，还想见谁？”

卡西奥佩娅的打扮非常狼狈，她穿着一件黑色的睡袍，里面的睡裙是忧郁的深玫瑰色，裙子上满是褶皱，脚上穿着拖鞋就出门了，乌黑的头发乱得像是一团野草，惨白的脖子和肩膀非常消瘦，隐约可以看见青紫色的血管，鬼阴阴的绿眼睛慌乱无章地注视着眼前的贝拉。

“贝拉，我的姐姐，你要相信我，”卡西奥佩娅再出声的时候已经带了哭腔，“我当时是太害怕了，才一个人悄悄地躲起来的。那时候，那时候雷古勒斯不见了，爸爸妈妈都……再后来你又不见了，我也找不到西西……”

“一只没用的病猫。西西说你疯了，一开始我还不信。现在看你这幅样子，”贝拉毫不遮掩自己鄙夷的神色，“那个东西呢？也是你卖的？”

“因为我把爸爸妈妈之前给我的零花钱用完了，”卡西奥佩娅胆怯地垂下眉毛，她停顿了一会儿，声音越来越轻，“我又不知道他们把自己的钱放在哪里，古灵阁也不敢去。我就让克利切拿着它去找了人……”

“嚯，你可真能干。”

“贝拉。还有别人知道吗？那个，那个小马，它现在在哪？除了你，还有人知道是我卖了它吗？”

贝拉没好气地说道。“只有我知道。这么丢人的事，难道你还想告诉别人？”

卡西奥佩娅缓慢地眨了眨眼，又朝黑暗里退了一步。“……除了你，没人知道？”

贝拉敷衍地点点头，转而朝着她来的方向努努嘴，“你快给我回去，待在房子里再也别出来了。没用的东西。布莱克家族怎么会出你这个孬种？”

“贝拉，”卡西奥佩娅偷偷抽出魔杖，藏在路灯照不见的背后，深吸一口气，装疯卖傻的游戏已经结束了，“我很抱歉。”

她知道自己只有一次机会，看准了时机就飞快地向前一步，猛地挥出一道“阿瓦达索命咒”，鬼绿色的光“咻”的一声从魔杖顶端飞出，迎面打在了毫不设防的贝拉身上。

贝拉满脸错愕地倒在了地上，闷响在凌晨空荡荡的街道里回荡，远远地听着，倒像是谁家门口的垃圾桶被野猫弄倒了。

卡西奥佩娅用手指贴着贝拉的脖子检查了一会儿，确保她已经没了心跳，犹豫了一会儿还是把她的眼睛合上了。她把贝拉的魔杖捡起来，丢在了一家快餐店门口的垃圾桶里，随后又拖着她的尸体慢慢地挪动到泰晤士河边。隔壁一条街就是喧闹的酒吧，而这里安静得可怕，路灯也坏了很多年，只有这样才是安全的。

“按照你的那套逻辑，永远纯粹的布莱克被一个混血指挥得团团转，你才是个孬种。”

卡西奥佩娅的声音很轻，每个音节都散在了秋冬之交的风中，她轻轻一推，贝拉的尸体失去平衡，栽入黑漆漆的水中，溅出的水花拍打在脚下的石块上，河水冰冷的腥味扑鼻而来，迅速地把一切都吞没了。

雷古勒斯绕着格里莫广场十二号找了一圈也没发现卡西奥佩娅在哪，察觉到不对劲的时候她又回来了。

“你去哪里了？”他急忙问道，看着她把脏了的拖鞋踢在门口，转而拿了一双新的银白色毛绒拖鞋。

“发现了门外有动静，出去看看，一只猫而已。”

“就是一只猫？”他怀疑地看了看她沾上灰尘的手。

她转身去洗手间洗干净了手，把他拉了过来，伸出手环住他的肩膀低声地说。“对，一只病猫而已。很不幸，已经死了。我为它哀悼。”

他低下头，用嘴唇贴着她的额头说道。“我很担心。”

“抱歉，我保证以后不会了。”因为再也不会有人找到这里了。她终于有了如释重负的实感，专心地跟他交换了一个吻。

贝拉特里克斯失踪闹得沸沸扬扬，然而谁也说不出她的下落，大家都把这件事算在了凤凰社的头上。一个月后，圣诞节前夕，两个麻瓜环卫工人在伦敦的另一头发现了一具不明女尸，已经被水泡得面目全非，衣着古怪，死因不详，身份不详。更奇妙的是，那具尸体在太平间待了一阵，后来很快就不翼而飞了，成了伦敦当年一桩谁也无法解释的悬案。

《预言家日报》开始报道这件事已经是1996年年初了。格里莫广场十二号的早餐桌上，卡西奥佩娅拿着几颗葡萄递给珀尔修斯，打发他上楼看看书，男孩失去了小马之后伤心了一段时间，好在那并不是他最心爱的玩具，不然也不会放在餐厅的架子上。刚满周岁的莱克丽丝坐在婴儿椅上，好奇地打量着桌上描着金边的白瓷盘和茶杯，上餐桌是她最近才被赋有的权利。

雷古勒斯翻了一页报纸。

卡西奥佩娅瞄了一眼白底黑字的大标题。“我做的。那天晚上她找来了，我追出去。永绝后患。”

雷古勒斯喝了一口茶，不动声色地把印有新闻的那一页报纸折了回去。“我该看出来的。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“你觉得我不该这么做么？”她放下手上的叉子。

“如果是我，我会做和你一样的事。”他拿过桌上的胡椒罐，撒了一点在鸡蛋上。“但我还是希望你跟我说一声，至少不能让我知道的比报社记者更晚。”

“没有下次了。”

雷古勒斯试着想象一下当时的场景，皱了皱眉。“你一上去就和她动手了？”

“不，我和她聊了一会儿，确保我们不会有下一位不受欢迎的访客。然后我就——”卡西奥佩娅耸耸肩，停顿了一会儿，摊开手模仿贝拉倒下时的样子。

“愿她安息。”雷古勒斯帮她的茶杯里重新倒满了红茶。

“有必要强调一下，动手前，我对她说了抱歉。”卡西奥佩娅喝了一口，晃了晃杯子。仿佛这是什么非常重要的事。

“卡西奥佩娅·布莱克和她无可挑剔的礼仪。”

“一直如此。”她站起来，把婴儿座椅上的莱克丽丝抱了起来，给她尝了一点玻璃杯里的牛奶，“啊，今天也是甜美的一天，是不是？”


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

雷古勒斯时常会想，为什么沃尔布加和奥莱恩会和西里斯之间关系这么糟糕。如果把这个问题抛给西里斯，那么他一定会说“纯血观念”。但雷古勒斯觉得不是的，西里斯和父母之间的问题，早就在他明白什么叫纯血之前就有了。

西里斯小时候，在雷古勒斯微薄的记忆里，只是自我意识很强，又不愿意忍耐自己不喜欢的东西。他记得哥哥很小的时候就会把盘子里不喜欢吃的东西推到桌子上，而这在沃尔布加的眼里，显得不符合餐桌礼仪。他们兄弟俩都不喜欢那面挂满小精灵头颅的装饰板，但是西里斯想过一百种办法让它消失，而雷古勒斯选择不去那个角落里待着。

在三十多岁的雷古勒斯看来，西里斯小时候的叛逆源于他对父母权威性的质疑和否定，在父母一次又一次没有明确告诉他为什么不能这么做之后，他们在他心中就失去了权威性，所以他们的话也就可以不听了。他变得非常不乐意循规蹈矩，完全背离了父母的期待。而正是这种散漫又带着布莱克天生高傲的态度，激怒了沃尔布加。

雷古勒斯不得不承认的一点是，他的父母纵使对他关爱有加，但对西里斯非常糟糕。沃尔布加和奥莱恩，在他看来，都缺乏接纳和欣赏孩子的智慧。他们只察觉到了雷古勒斯身上有什么优点，但是无法看见西里斯身上闪闪发光的一面。在亲子关系还没严重影响到他们兄弟俩的那几年里，西里斯是个不错的哥哥，他带着雷古勒斯去树林里玩，发现了被风吹下来的鸟窝，他们聚精会神地观察了一会儿一窝金灿灿的雏鸟，然后西里斯爬到树上，把鸟窝放回了树杈上。那大概是卡西奥佩娅来到家的前一年，雷古勒斯觉得西里斯是英雄一般的哥哥，因为他爬树的时候四肢灵活而有力，并且一点都不害怕。

然而后来一切就变得不那么好接受了。西里斯进了格兰芬多，母亲非常生气。那段时间雷古勒斯也感觉非常艰难，说不清是因为沃尔布加时隐时现的脾气，还是对于自己一定要进斯莱特林的压力。但西里斯显得非常快乐，他完全显得不像是“被家族遗弃”，相反，像是找到了自己的乐园。

也正是在那里，西里斯找到了他一生的挚友，詹姆·波特。学生时代格兰芬多和斯莱特林魁地奇球场上交战过无数次，而西里斯只为格兰芬多喝彩。他从来不掩饰自己的立场，也不会掩饰自己对斯莱特林的厌恶，这在雷古勒斯看来，一度非常伤人。雷古勒斯有时候会有点失落，因为他看到波特和西里斯明显更像是兄弟，而自己在不知不觉中失去了兄长。

如果把同样这个问题抛给卡西奥佩娅，她的想法可能会比雷古勒斯复杂得多。

她刚进霍格沃茨的时候，分院帽一沾上她的脑袋就大喊着斯莱特林。她心满意足地笑着，走到斯莱特林的长桌。雷古勒斯在一阵欢呼声里朝她举杯，笑着喝了一口杯子里的南瓜汁。他们都是非常纯粹的斯莱特林。

也正是因为分院帽的毫不犹豫，让她偶尔会好奇，被分去了格兰芬多的西里斯，到底在那个陌生的学院里经历着怎样的生活。她很难不注意到他和他的好朋友波特，因为他们太有名了。然而她偷偷观察的结果也无法给她一个满意的答案，因为大男孩的世界对十一岁女孩而言本来就是未知的，他们又都是格兰芬多，和斯莱特林有着天壤之别。她不明白，为什么西里斯和波特总是在哈哈大笑，他们到底在笑什么。

唯一一次，她和波特打照面的时候是在十一岁那年的春夏之交。

西里斯和波特都是十四岁的青少年了，个子很高，模样都非常神气。她有点怕波特，因为听说他很会恶作剧，又总是揪着一个姓斯内普的斯莱特林男生不放。

那天她偷偷地趴在长桌的角落里看他们又在捣鼓什么玩意，纯粹是好奇，因为她没见过西里斯的朋友。波特不知道怎么就发现了她，回过头朝她所在的方向不明所以地看了一眼。

卡西奥佩娅吓得浑身汗毛倒立，她怕波特举起魔杖给她来个什么，雷古勒斯还在遥远的魁地奇球场，她脖子一缩，直接刷的一下就跑没影了。

西里斯把他们刚刚开了个头的活点地图收了起来，问詹姆怎么了。

“刚刚坐在那里的，是你妹妹吗？好像挺像的。”詹姆在球场上见过西里斯的那个弟弟，更小的那个妹妹就几乎没怎么见过了，但乍一看她身上布莱克的特质非常明显，认出来并不难。

“啊，那个小东西。”西里斯耸耸肩，没有提她的名字。

詹姆挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头发，有点不好意思，他自诩正义磊落，不知道自己什么时候变成了一个让小姑娘害怕得拔腿就跑的角色。

 

如果说小时候的卡西奥佩娅只是觉得詹姆和西里斯之间的关系非常亲密，那么她长大了之后，在凤凰社见到了救世主，可能稍微拨开了一些和西里斯有关的云雾，然后发现是一层更深的云雾。

西里斯在阿兹卡班待了十二年，出来之后很难不像一个被时光抛弃的人。他无法克制地变得抑郁、刻薄，很明显地表露出不喜欢格里莫广场十二号，但是又不得不选择这里，经常和沃尔布加的画像呛过来呛过去，想让她“闭嘴”。看在梅林的份上，那只是一张画像而已。

完全空白的十二年。雷古勒斯时常告诉卡西奥佩娅，他觉得这令人难以想象。

然而这样一个满身空白的西里斯只有对波特的儿子时，才有一丝丝鲜活的色彩。西里斯有一颗很轻的心，但又背负着太过沉重的灵魂。他背负着不幸福的原生家庭、朋友的背叛、十二年的牢狱之灾，还有对食死徒和伏地魔的抗争。而只有对待哈利的时候，或者说，对待詹姆·波特的影子时，他才像是从前的他。仿佛詹姆·波特和一切美好的情绪都有联系，而1981年之后的痛苦、疲惫和消沉，都与之隔了一条不可跨越的鸿沟，而哈利是一副能让西里斯看见过去的望远镜。

这种想法让卡西奥佩娅心生畏惧。她觉得自己的观察也许是错的，也许西里斯就是这样对朋友掏心掏肺的人，每个人都有自己的活法，只是她不了解罢了。

她始终不知道詹姆·波特到底在想什么。说起来，她凭直觉推测，可能那位格兰芬多非常迟钝，把这他们之间一度真实存在的微妙氛围都潦草地归于友情，或者认为他确实只能从西里斯身上获得友情。她自然也听说过，波特喜欢的是伊万斯，一位麻瓜种格兰芬多女巫，她在鼻涕虫俱乐部见过那位漂亮的红发姑娘，但是彼此都没有说过话。

而西里斯的态度也很令人迷惑，因为他从来不是在试探波特，也没有隐蔽自己的想法——那不是他会做的事。西里斯非常坦荡地享受着这种似乎是朋友但是又明显大于朋友的关系，并且在多年后也心甘情愿地照顾着波特的儿子，视如己出。

现在一切已成定局，眼前的物是人非虽然给足了他们时间去适应，但回忆起来也难免心惊。卡西奥佩娅有时候都会诧异，波特的儿子都这么大了，而波特和西里斯坐在一起哈哈大笑的场景都还仿佛昨天。

1997年的时候，哈利又一次来了格里莫广场十二号，带上了他的两个朋友，一个是韦斯莱家的罗恩，另一位是赫敏·格兰杰。

他们敲了门，过了没多久，门从里面被打开。雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅拿着魔杖站在门厅里，让他们快点进去，随后又飞快地把门合上了。

“抱歉，额，”哈利愣了愣，尴尬地说道，“不请自来。”

“进来吧，魔法部找不到这里。”雷古勒斯把他们带了进去。黑色的天鹅绒帷帐遮住了沃尔布加的画像，卡西奥佩娅站在他们后面，小声地对克利切吩咐着什么。珀尔修斯长高了很多，趴在二楼的楼梯扶手上安静地看着他们，眨了眨灰色的眼睛。

“你们的客房在二楼，克利切会告诉你们的。西里斯以前的房间在这，如果你们想看的话可以随时来。”雷古勒斯一口气把他们带上了五楼，指了指一扇紧闭着的房门，“顺便一问，他现在还好吗？”

“西里斯现在正在凤凰社新的指挥部，应该挺好的。”哈利如是回答。

雷古勒斯点点头，跟着卡西奥佩娅一起去三楼的藏书室了。

藏书室里有很多稀奇古怪的藏书，卡西奥佩娅坐在自己最喜欢的单人沙发上，膝盖上放了一本页面泛黄的魔药古籍，雷古勒斯点燃了壁炉，温暖的火光跳动着照亮了他们的脸。时钟敲过了晚上十一点，珀尔修斯安静地睡在楼上的卧室里，莱克丽丝也在自己的小床上做着一个快乐的梦。

卡西奥佩娅倒了热气腾腾的茶，递了其中一份给雷古勒斯。

“我刚刚写信给了安多米达，她之前告诉我，她要当外祖母了。”卡西奥佩娅说道。“我没有告诉她，我杀了贝拉。”

雷古勒斯举着茶杯说道。“那就让这一切成为秘密，这没什么不好的。”

“是的，成为秘密。”她悄声重复了一遍，沉默了一会儿，问道，“你觉得他们会赢吗？”

雷古勒斯沉吟片刻。“不知道，但我希望他们会赢。”

室内终于热了起来，卡西奥佩娅把身上的裘皮脱了就随手放在椅背上，穿着墨绿色的单裙。

“有时候我会想，特别是当我看见他们的时候，”卡西奥佩娅把胳膊撑在扶手上，火光染红了她苍白的脸颊，给她平添了几分鲜活的气息，“我会觉得，虽然我可能无法理解，但他们有他们的道理。”

雷古勒斯知道她说的“他们”是谁。邓布利多、金斯莱、穆迪、卢平、西里斯、韦斯莱夫妇，还有住在他们楼下的年轻人们。他沉默了一会儿，点了点头，窗外是1997年的严冬，寒风过境时枯瘦的树叶会发出萧瑟的哀嚎，莱克丽丝如果听见了会说这个像哭声。

她合上书。“雷古勒斯。”

“卡西奥佩娅。”他回过头，安静地注视着她。

“这一切是会结束的，对吧。”

“……会的。”他点点头，揽过她的肩膀，吻了吻她的额头。“一切都会结束的。”

1998年5月2日，雷古勒斯和卡西奥佩娅·布莱克回到了霍格沃茨。他们站在台阶上，看向漆黑的夜幕，暗沉沉的夜色里已经可以看见食死徒大军的身影。

“你说，”雷古勒斯自嘲地笑笑，“我们待会儿会见到多少老熟人？”

“非常多。”卡西奥佩娅看着来势汹汹的食死徒不断撞击着保护咒，伸出魔杖又补了一道防护咒上去，“如果见到卢修斯和纳西莎怎么办？”

“对他们说好久不见，然后打掉他们的魔杖。”

“要不要对他们说，西里斯杀了贝拉？”她突发奇想道。“他看上去更适合。”

“善于嫁祸的卡西奥佩娅，打碎了花瓶之后偷偷把碎片藏在了西里斯的脚下。”

“明明是谦虚低调的卡西奥佩娅。就凭着这件事，梅林爵士团都要给我发一级勋章。”

他们谈话之余发现了一块防护咒的漏洞，魔杖相抵念了一段很长的咒语，杖尖之间生出了一段坚固的金色的网，飞快地把那块空余的地方给补上了。

“我忘了，有没有对你说过谢谢。”背水一战来临之际，雷古勒斯反而放松了起来，“我拿走挂坠盒的时候，你救了我一命。”

“我不记得了。”卡西奥佩娅摇了摇头。其实她觉得雷古勒斯不用说，因为他拯救了她的一生，而她也没有因此对他说过谢谢。

他们沉默了一会儿，把手伸到对方面前，互相吻了吻无名指上的婚戒。在爱情上，他们从来没有任何遗憾。

“我也忘了，我有没有对你说过我爱你。”卡西奥佩娅突然说道。

雷古勒斯低沉地笑了一声。“没有？”

“你说谎。”

“明天再告诉我。”雷古勒斯意有所指。

“那你要亲自听我说。”卡西奥佩娅低声说道。

他们把视线投向黑漆漆的夜空，默契地不再言语。未来的十二个小时里，他们联手打败了亚克斯利和诺特，西里斯勇敢地把多洛霍夫打倒在地，卢平夫妇毫发无损地打败了卢克伍德和芬里克，韦斯莱一家团圆。在他们的亲眼见证下，伏地魔死于自己所发的阿瓦达索命咒，逢魔时代从此落下帷幕。卡西奥佩娅没有获得梅林爵士团的勋章，雷古勒斯也没有，他们在格里莫广场十二号开香槟的声音还差点吓坏了两个还在睡觉的孩子。

但此时，一切看上去还是那么悬而未决。食死徒不断地攻击着霍格沃茨的保护咒，黑压压的人群从远方呼啸而来，像是随季节迁徙的候鸟一样源源不断。而他们站在门前的台阶上，举起魔杖等待着一场不知胜负的恶战，背后的礼堂里还坐着许多尚未毕业的学生，他们的两个孩子都安静地在自己的卧室里酣睡，对他们父母即将面对的一切一无所知。麦格教授挥挥魔杖，门前石像变成了活生生的巨龙，它们成了霍格沃茨的第二道防线，迈着沉重的步子，咆哮着在一片飞沙走石里展开翅膀，飞入了前方喧嚣不安的黑暗里。


End file.
